Innocent Drops
by A.B.M.Potter
Summary: Eu vou sempre te possuir. Não importa quantas lágrimas inocentes sejam derramadas. "Gotas Inocentes". Eu quero que você só olhe para mim.  Por que você me escolheu, e ninguém vai saber de um amor assim antes.  one short


**Esta fic é Slash se não sabe o que é não leia, se sabe, divirta-se.**

**Baseada na doujinshi "Innocent Drops", eu traduzi e acrescentei umas cozinhas, mas tirando isso ta igualzinha! E é uma One-Short.**

**Idade dos personagens: entre 16 e 17 anos **

**Innocent Drops**

Harry estava a sua frente com um sorriso amigável nos lábios.

_...Potter..._

-Vamos Draco, vamos pegar alguma coisa para comer.

_Por que ele está perto de mim? _

Estavam no campo de Quadribol após uma partida amigável, e Harry continuava a olhá-lo com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Poliu sua vassoura ontem Draco?

_Nos fomos amigos, não fomos? Estamos juntos assim por algum tempo, não é?Mas por quê? E por que não estávamos brigando? Muito pelo contrário, a atmosfera entre nos era bastante agradável. Chamando meu nome com um sorriso... Potter é... Meu amigo. _

**o.o.o**

Draco se remexeu um pouco em sua cama, e sentou-se refletindo no sonho que tivera, estava sozinho em seu quarto. A manhã estava fria, e ele estava sozinho. Harry não estava lá para dar-lhe um sorriso caloroso.

**o.o.o**

-PARE DE BABAQUISE! NÃO ME ENCLUA NO GRUPO DE VOCÊS!- gritou Draco da mesa da Sonserina, no Salão Principal. Chamou a atenção de praticamente todos, incluindo o pessoal da Grifinória.

-O que? O que foi aquilo?- perguntou Harry assustado. Olhando para Draco que se levantara bruscamente da mesma da Sonserina.

-Foi o Malfoy – Respondeu Hermione sem interesse – Ele esta em pé de guerra desde manhã – Harry viu o menino loiro marchar para fora do Salão principal com as bochechas róseas.

-Eu acho que alguma coisa deve tê-lo irritado para ficar assim. Viver assim deve ser cansativo não acha? – perguntou para Hermione - Mas se eu tivesse tido a vida que ele teve, acho que não teria tanta escolha assim.

_Ele é terrível, aquele Potter! Entrando nos sonhos das pessoas sem permissão!_

Draco perambulava pelo castelo de Hogwarts com as bochechas coradas, lembrando-se do sonho que tivera na noite anterior. E de como se sentia feliz com Potter, no sonho.

_Ele me irrita! Por que eu tenho que pensar sobre essas coisas? É impossível, afinal de contas!_..._É impossível_...

Essas palavras ecoaram na mente de Draco fazendo-o refletir... Seria mesmo impossível? Potter ser seu amigo?

_Então parece que o presente dado por mim no meu sonho... Desapareceu no instante que abri meus olhos... O que eu mais odiei... Não foi o fato do que o sonho ter sido... Mas o que eu me sentia ligado a ele. Embora tenha sido só um sonho, só por um instante, senti inchado de felicidade._

_Que repugnante - _pensou enojado com tais sentimentos que nutrirá, no sonho, por Potter.

_Eu quero esquecer o mais rápido que eu puder. Eu quero viver minha vida e nunca mais olhar para a cara dele de novo. _

**o.o.o**

-HARRY! HARRY!

Corria para longe, não agüentava mais. Aquele menino, Colin Creevy o prosseguia por todos os lados tirando fotos dele, idolatrando-o como se fosse um herói. Estava cheio, não queria tirar mais uma foto sequer, por isso fugia.

-Por favor, não corra! Só mais uma tomada! Você vai me deixar tirar só mais uma foto não vai?

Ignorou e continuou correndo, se enfiou entre algumas árvores e correu até um pavilhão secreto. Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém que revelaria sua localização a Colin. Então entrou no pavilhão, viu a pessoa que menos esperava ver naquele momento. Draco Malfoy, meio sentado, meio deitado num banco de ferro fundido, com um livro na barriga. Seus cabelos estavam jogados para trás, expondo sua pele de alabastro, seus olhos cinzentos mostravam a surpresa por ver Potter naquele pavilhão.

-Que diabo! Eu cheguei aqui primeiro! Eu não consigo descansar com você aqui! Saia já daqui...! – As reclamações de Draco foram interrompidas pelo grito de Colin "Harry!"

-Shh! Fique quieto! –E pôs uma das mãos sobre a boca do Malfoy o impedindo de gritar.

-MUGUUU!

Os gritos de Colin estavam mais distantes, quase não se ouviam mais.

"_Acho que ele já foi_"- pensou Harry. Então sentiu uma mão pegar seu pulso e viu um Malfoy roxo, tirou imediatamente mão da boca do menino.

-Ahh! Desculpe-me!

-O que... – o loiro tentou falar, mas engoliu ar demais e se engasgou. Tossiu um pouco, e voltou a falar – O que você estava fazendo Potter? Você não sabe que as pessoas não conseguem respirar quanto sua boca e nariz são cobertos ao mesmo tempo?

-Me desculpe... Não era minha intenção... –Draco tentava normalizar sua respiração, enquanto o menino, desesperado, tentava se desculpar – Antes de você enlouquecer, e começar a gritar. Eu estava apenas tentando mantê-lo quieto...

A mão de Harry ficou parada no ar, ao ver a expressão de Draco. Ele o olhava com as bochechas coradas, de uma forma elegante, e ainda tinha uma das mãos sobre o peito.

_Potter... Por que eu estou reagindo desse jeito... Se ele é um homem...? Não, não pode ser! Deve ter acontecido algo de errado comigo quando eu tive esse sonho, eu não sei por que eu mesmo. É isso ai! Eu decidi!_

Draco tinha o olhava de forma intrigante, Harry não conseguia decifrar esse olhar.

-Malfoy...? –Harry tentou tocá-lo, mas foi reprimido por um tapa.

-Não me toque! Você não pode dizer que foi apenas "descuidada" sua ação de tampar minhas vias aéreas, pode? Certamente não pareceu um acidente, acho que você tinha a intenção de fazê-lo. Se alguém mais tivesse visto você perto de mim, eles também pensariam assim – disse ajeitando suas coisas para partir – Se você vai fazer coisas parecidas, faça-as de mais habilmente.

**-o-**

Harry ficou vendo o Malfoy ir embora por de traz de uma arvore_._ Harry olhou para a mão que tinha coberto os lábios de Draco, e pesou o que sentiu ao tocá-los.

_Que droga Mas aqueles lábios... Estava tão quentes e macios, mesmo para um sugeito como ele... Eu me pergunto... Que diabos eu estava pensando...!_

-Harry!Harry! – Gritou Colin a entrada do pavilhão.

-Hey! Você não viu o Harry por aqui, viu? – perguntou o menino a Draco – É que eu estou procurando por ele.

"_Ahh... Acho que é o final da linha para mim_" – pensou Harry derrotado, ele tinha certeza que Malfoy o delataria.

-Você esta _me_ perguntado sobre um dos _seus_ amigos? Por que no mundo, eu estaria em qualquer lugar com menos de 3 metros do Potter? – disse com desgosto a Colin – Essa é a minha resposta, agora evapore!

-Acho que cometi um erro – disse o menino a ninguém, pois Draco já tinha virado as costas e ido embora – Ele não está aqui.

_...Ele me cobriu...? Não, ele só não queria que ninguém pensasse que nos estávamos justos, eu aposto. Mas alguma coisa estava diferente do que geralmente é... Essa é a primeira vez em que o vi de perto... A cor pálida dos seus olhos e cabelos são realmente muito lindos... Seria melhor se ele segurasse a língua sarcástica que tem. _

"_Malfoy... huh_..."- Pensou Harry.

Harry, Rony e Hermione, adentraram pelas portas duplas de carvalho do Salão Principal. De longe podia se ver a algazarra na mesa da Sonserina. Varias pessoas formando um semi circulo em volta de Draco que possuía um sorriso muito satisfeito.

- Meu pai me enviou – disse Draco cheio de importacia.

-De novo esse "Pai", acho que "papa" ou "papai" se encaixaria melhor. – Rony cuspiu essas palavras com tamanho ódio que chamou a atenção de Hermione.

-Bem, talvez o pai dele seja parte do problema... – disse Hermione – "Meu pai é um Comensal da Morte, então vou me tornar um Comensal também." Talvez seja que o pai dele esteja o pressionado nesse molde... Qualquer coisa que o pai faz, o filho segue. Talvez se o pai dele fosse uma pessoa melhor, Malfoy seria um adolescente melhor, não acham?

-Cara, dá para imaginar o pai daquela cobra sendo uma boa pessoa? É impossível, não é? - perguntou Rony ainda muito irritado.

-Acho que sim – respondeu Hermione.

_O pai do... Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Eu me lembro dele desde momento que vi Draco e sua família na Copa Mundial de Quadribol... Ele parecia estar se divertindo tanto estando entre seu pai e sua mãe._ _Essas duas faces, a de Draco e a de Lucius, obviamente, são vinculadas a alguma magia negra. Por alguma razão, faz meu sangue gelar... Mas eu não acho que tive um pingo de ciúmes. _

Ele se lembrou de quão grosseiro Draco era com ele, e como ele gosta de exibir seus dotes.

"_Esses lugares são reservados às famílias de classe-alta... Divirta-se vendo da seção dos narizes sangrentos." Ele aumenta meu complexo de inferioridade. Para mim, parece que ele está sempre lá por este motivo. _

Harry olhava diretamente para Malfoy, e estava rodeado de Sonserinos, que olhavam admirados o presente que Lucius enviara ao filho. Draco ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

_Ainda se ele fosse quebrado (sem dinheiro). Se sua linhagem, seu dinheiro e seu orgulho fossem tirados dele, pergunto-me, o que aconteceria com o Malfoy? Teria ele sobrevivido na minha posição? Eu tenho certeza que não._ _Ele é um garotinho mimado, rico, que faz o que lhe agrada. Na melhor das hipóteses, ele teria acabado olhando para mim com rancor. Só uma vez eu gostaria de disser algo a ele que mudaria os pensamentos de quadros._

Pensou Harry, depois suspirou, olhando para o nada. -_Provocá-lo- _deu uma risada silenciosa, porém, maliciosa_._

-Harry! Essa expressão é assustadora! No que você estava pensando? – disse Hermione, tirando Harry de seus pensamentos.

-Eh? É mesmo? – disse sem jeito.

**-x- **

Draco estava destruído demais, tanto que deixou Crabbe e Goyle tomarem à dianteira. Eles seguiam para o Salão Principal, era o intervalo do almoço, e Draco ficou para trás, perdido em seus devaneios.

_Não há como eu e Potter ficarmos, jamais, juntos! Eu sei disso... Mas então porque quando digo isso a mim mesmo o meu peito dói? É por que é verdade? _

Draco não parava de pensar sobre aquilo, desde que acordara. Estava inconformado consigo mesmo. Não conseguiu prestar atenção nas aulas que tivera até aquele momento. Estava pensando em Harry.

_Potter. Potter e... Eu não consigo tirar isso da minha mente. _

Então pensou ter pisado em falso. Sentiu que o chão onde pisara não estava mais lá e afundou sua perna direita.

- Mas o que? O chão...?

_Fui tão descuidado que cai no degrau falso que tem na escada...!-pensou._

-Crabbie! Go... - _Eles não estão mais aqui! Sempre querem chegar primeiro no Salão, na hora do almoço..._

Estava sozinho, na escada, e sem ninguém para ajudá-lo a tirar a perna de dentro do buraco. Draco estava corado de vergonha de si mesmo, não era feitio de um Malfoy ficar destruído e cair no primeiro buraco que estiver a frente.

_Que ridículo! Cair num buraco por que estava ocupado pensando no Potter! Que merda_

Enquanto se insultava mentalmente, tentava puxa sua perna do buraco, sem muito progresso. Seria ridicularizado pelo resto da eternidade, se fosse visto de maneira tão deplorável.

_Se alguém me vir nessa posição... –_seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz que veio atrás de si:

-Você quer uma ajuda aí?- Draco se virou e viu que era pessoa que menos queria ver naquele momento.

-Potter?

**-o-**

- Vamos. Você não consegue sair daí sozinho, consegue?- perguntou o moreno.

-Eu estou bem! – disse rapidamente - Eu vou achar um jeito de sair daqui sozinho! Não preciso que alguém como você me ajude a sair deste buraco. Então se aprese e suma daqui!

-Seria humilhante deixar que eu te ajude? Se for, então eu estou realmente muito feliz. - disse Harry simplesmente.

-Ora seu bastardo!

-Já é tempo de eu conseguir algo, depois de toda a encrenca que você me causou... – Draco, suspirou derrotado e cedeu a ajuda de Harry. O Maior pôs uma das mãos na cintura de Draco e a outra nas costas do mesmo – Então é assim?- Não ouvindo uma resposta Harry sorriu vitorioso – Você é tão fácil de ler.

-Sobre o que você estava pensando? Conte-me. Se você me contar eu juro que não conto a ninguém...

_Eu tenho um pressentimento que ele está sendo incomodado por alguma coisa ultimamente. Talvez eu não possa arrancar fora dele dessa forma._

- Eu estava...

Harry não conseguiu entender por que ele estava tão relutante em lhe falar, não seria tão ruim assim. Ou seria?

-Você...? –Harry tentou encorajar o menor a falar.

-Eu estava pensando sobre você, Potter – O grifinório ficou surpreso com a declaração do loiro.

-Hum? Sobre mim? É sobre como você vai me torturar da próxima vez, é isso que esta em sua mente? Talvez as maldições que você vai jogar em mim?

Então puxou o menor, que não pronunciou nenhuma palavra até então, e nem ao menos o olho nos olhos. Achou estranho, então chamou por ele:

-Malfoy?

Draco então levantou o olhar, penetrantes olhos cinzas contra as esmeraldas de Harry. Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas contra a pele alva de Draco, uma imagem que deixou Harry estonteado. O Malfoy puxou seu braço, o qual Harry ainda segurava, e fez menção de seguir caminho até o Salão Principal.

_Mas o que..._ -pensou Harry, que se virou e disse:

-Malfoy espere! – puxou um dos ombros de Draco.

_O que foi aquilo agora? O que aconteceu com sua atitude vaidosa? _

- Solte-me Potter!- rosnou Draco baixo.

Harry então puxou o outro ombro do loiro, que se desequilibrou, pois ainda estavam na escada. Foi a oportunidade de Harry puxar o corpo do loiro para perto de si, aproximou seus rostos e seus lábios se tocaram.

_Para falar a verdade, não faço ideia do que fiz._

Tudo não passou de uma leve pressão entre as bocas, mas mesmo assim foi um beijo, se separam e se olharam por um breve instante.

_Acho que se pode disser que foi 'o calor do momento', quando percebi o que fiz... Estava tão impressionado quanto o Malfoy... _

Olharam-se surpresos, com os olhos arregalados e bocas entreabertas.

_Totalmente chocado, sério. _

Harry levou uma mão até os lábios e disse:

-P-Por que?

Draco ficou ainda mais chocado. Quando deu por si, já tinha virado a mão na cara de Harry.

- O-o que você quer dizer com "porque"? É isso que eu quero saber! Não brinque comigo! – se virou e desceu o máximo rápido que pode o resto das escadas, berrando – Qual é o significado disso?

Harry pôs novamente a mão nos lábios, que, minutos atrás, encostara os do Malfoy. Eram tão macios e delicados.

_Aquela noite pareceu mais longa do que geralmente era. Pareceu até que a manhã nunca chegaria. Quando eu me deitei para dormir, minha cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos sobre ele, Draco, e sempre que eu conseguia dormir, mesmo pouco, ele penetrava em meus sonhos. _

No dia seguinte, quando se encontraram no Salão Principal, Draco virou a face bufando, obviamente ainda estava muito nervoso pelo que havia ocorrido. Em seus olhos, podia-se ver o cansaço, e as olheiras logo abaixo de seus olhos cinzentos.

_Mas foi o mesmo para Malfoy. Parecia que também não conseguia dormir direito também. E mesmo que os olhos dele estivessem vermelhos como de um coelho, ele ainda tinha aquele olhar penetrante sobre mim._

Estava assistindo a aula, não ouvia realmente o professor falar, olhava para Draco. Mesmo que este se encontrasse de costas, Harry não conseguia pensar em nada ultimamente, apenas em Draco Malfoy.

_Com tantos pensamentos na minha cabeça eu não conseguia faze "começos" ou "finais". Embora, pensamento e ação não tivessem ligação nenhuma, era totalmente incomum. Tio Valter me acusar freqüentemente da minha desonestidade... Será que eu estava mentindo para mim mesmo...? Eu não posso dizer isso._

Após um treino de Quadribol, Draco se encontrava no vestiário com mais dois amigos, mas Draco não queria sair de lá tão cedo, então decidiu polir sua vassoura, quando estava encerando o cabo um de seus amigos disse a ele:

- Eu vou indo na frente, está bem Draco?

-Está bem, quando terminar aqui eu vou – respondeu sem muito animo.

-Até mais – disse o outro.

-Até – respondeu por fim e voltou sua atenção a sua vassoura.

Quando terminou de encerá-la a guardou no seu armário, olhou par baixo e percebeu que ainda estava com as proteções, sentou-se para tirá-las. Olhou para o chão e viu uma sombra, tinha certeza que estava sozinho, então levantou os olhos.

-... P... POTTER! – o moreno estava na entrada do vestiário com um sorriso nos lábios – Este é o vestiário Sonserino...

-Eu sei – disse rapidamente, cortando o escândalo que Draco iria começar – Eu pensei em encontrar você aqui, então vim ver – andou calmamente até o banco onde Draco estava sentado – O treino já acabou, não? Gostaria de conversar com você um minuto.

-Conversar...?- perguntou um loiro incrédulo.

-Seus olhos estão muito vermelhos... – uma das mãos de Harry seguia caminha até a bochecha de Draco. O mesmo empurrou o maior, impedindo tamanha aproximação.

-Não chegue tão perto de mim! –esbravejou.

-O quê? Você sempre chega perto de mim quanto vai disser coisas indecentes. Você é realmente tão sensível a mim assim?

-O que...! – o Malfoy se sentiu insultado e pôs a falar – Você não está se gabando, está Potter? Eu absolutamente não tenho a intenção de...

-Sabe – disse o moreno num tom severo – Ainda hoje,... Eu não olhei nada além de você. Eu realmente não tenho razão para pensar em você – Harry olhava diretamente nos olhos do menor - Mas, apesar de mim mesmo, eu encontrei meus olhos seguindo você ainda mais.

Draco o olhava com uma expressão chocada. O Potter continuou a falar:

-Mesmo agora, eu não quero reconhecer, que eu me interessei por você. É diferente para você? – Harry se sentou ao lado dele – Malfoy? – E, com uma das mãos, tocou a de Draco, a outra, seguia em direção ao rosto do loiro.

-Eu... – _Quando eu toquei nos lábios dele, não pude evitar em dizer "Porque" - _Pesou Harry _- Eu não estava perguntando sobre o beijo._ – Acho que meu corpo acabou de perceber o que minha mente e coração foram muito lentos.

O morno escondeu a face entre no ombro de Draco, que estava chocado demais para falar. Ele ficou chocado e admirado com as palavras de Harry, o moreno estava sendo sincero com ele.

_Sem pensar "eu odeio isso" eu me achei pensando em como eu queria tocá-lo..._

-Eu quero tocar você...

**-x- **

_O que ele esta dizendo...? Por que?_

Draco olhava incrédulo para a cabeleira negra que estava em sua frente, o seu dono se encontrava com a face escondida na curva do seu pescoço, podia sentir a respiração do moreno, e seu nariz roçando na sua pele. Não conseguira entender o que Harry havia acaba do falar. E estremeceu quando Harry começou a beijar seu pescoço alvo. Harry Potter havia se declarado para ele, e isso nem ele teria sonhado que poderia acontecer.

_Como ele consegue disser isso para mim? ... Por que ele... Consegue admitir esses sentimentos com tanta facilidade...? _

Harry mordia levemente a garganta do Malfoy. Este estava tremulo, e não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra seguer, elas formavam um bolo em sua garganta, seu coração estava acelerado, suas bocejas estavam vermelhas, e não conseguiu resistir ao toque do maior...

-Pa...re! –Consegui disser por fim, mas não passava de um gemido.

-Ao menos que você diga que odeia, pretendendo isso, eu não vou parar – disse olhando profundamente nos olhos de Draco.

_Uma coisa que um não quero admitir._

Abocanhou-lhe os lábios num beijo, seus braços já estavam na cintura do menor, puxando-o para perto. Suas línguas valsavam, e Draco não conseguia resistir ao moreno. Era seu pecado.

_Eu o odeio. Eu o odeio... !_

Draco conseguiu levar os dois delgados braços até os ombros largos do maior, e o empurrou com toda a força que tinha. Foi o suficiente para afastá-lo por alguns instantes.

-Pare! Não me toque!

Mas novamente o maior investiu contra ele, e ainda por cima, com um sorriso nos lábios. O que surpreendeu ainda mais o pobre Draco, quando ouviu a voz rouca do maior no seu ouvido. Harry sussurrou:

- "_Pretendendo_" eu disse – E abocanhou o lóbulo da orelha do menor, arrancando um gemido de indignação do Sonserino.

_Eu poderia socá-lo e sair correndo, mas não conseguiria me manter afastado dele..._

Harry desceu uma das mãos até as nádegas firmes do loiro, que surpreso, soltou um gemido misto de surpresa e prazer.

_Eu não sou forte o bastante..._

-Você pode lutar contra mim se quiser. Mas Malfoy, você sempre está pensando em mim, sempre sonhando de mim... E você provavelmente pensa em como você desejaria poder desfazer algumas escolhas que fizemos.

Draco o olhava chocado, como ele conseguia lê-lo tão facilmente? Foi pego de surpresa novamente, Potter o beijou novamente. Mas dessa fez cedeu as caricias do maior. Harry empurrou gentilmente o corpo de Draco para se deitar no banco, e deitou por cima do menor, que entrelaçou os braços no pescoço de Harry. Com uma das mãos Harry desceu até a virilha do menor e abriu o zíper.

_Eu não fiz nada ao meu alcance para resistir a ele... Não resistir a ele foi o meu primeiro erro._

Estavam no vestiário Sonserino. E foi naquele banco que fizeram sexo. Não, não foi sexo. Foi amor. Harry o penetrou gentilmente, mas mesmo assim a dor era enorme. As lagrimas não podiam ser evitadas. O Grifinório secou suas lágrimas com a língua. Os óculos de Harry foram perdidos no meio da fricção entre os corpos. Não, não era sexo. Era amor. Gemidos de prazer podiam ser escutados a distância. Mas não ligavam, pois não estavam fazendo sexo. Faziam amor.

_Mas... Mas o meu segundo erro foi ainda mais grave._

**-o-**

Estava num banheiro qualquer nem sabia em que andar era por que não ligava, secava as suas mãos. Iria para sua próxima aula o quanto antes, não queria encontrar Potter. Não haviam se falado, desde do ultimo encontro no vestiário. O som de uma descarga fora ouvido, não ligou, pois pensou ser uma pessoa qualquer. Nem ao menos olhou no espelho. Só depois de uma voz chamar sua atenção.

-Ah... Malfoy... ? – Era Potter.- Até agora você não pode separar-se de mim, você até mesmo parou de revidar e fazer aquela cara de bastardo por um tempo – falou Harry – Hey, você ainda não percebeu que você me ama?

-Não brinque comigo Potter! Você sabe muito bem o que eu sinto por você! –respondeu um Draco muito irritado – E qualquer um com juízo nunca...

Draco, falou se virando pra encara o Santo Potter, e foi a oportunidade que Harry queria. Calou o Malfoy, dando-lhe um beijo. Draco automaticamente deu um empurrão no menino, também, dando um passo para trás. Porém foi impedido, porque Harry lhe segurava um dos pulsos.

-Pare seu imbecil!

-Está tudo bem, não está? Afinal, não é a primeira vez. Se você apenas aceitasse seria mais fácil,... Para você também.

Draco estava prestes a responder, porém olhou para a porta e viu que duas pessoas observaram. Eram Crabbe e Golye, seus "amigos", eram, na verdade, meros ajudantes de Lucius, pai de Draco.

-Mas o que? Me dá um tempo, me enlouquecendo na porta do banheiro. O que? Aquele não é o Harry com o Malfoy? – disse um.

-Vocês dois brigando? De novo?- perguntou o outro.

Draco desviou o olhar. E Harry percebera sua ação.

_Se continuarmos assim... Eu poderia disser eu a reputação dele estaria indo pra o inferno se não tomássemos mais cuidado. Aquela noite nós dois no preocupamos sobre o que nossa associação poderia significar. No final acabou com uma carta, sem o consentimento de nenhum de nós. A carta era sobre o Malfoy e eu. E ela chegou ao seu destinatário._

Uma coruja levara a carta até uma casa bem distante. Eu homem atendeu a coruja, ele era alto, e tinha longos cabelos platinados. Olhos incrivelmente azuis e extremante frios. Ele trajava vestes negras, parecendo um corvo no meio do inverno. Pegou a carta, leu o seu interior, depois, irritado ao ler o seu conteúdo, esmagou-a com uma das mãos. E atirou na lareira que tinha em sua frente.

_Infelizmente, caiu nas mãos da última pessoa no mundo que nós dois queríamos que soubesse. _

**-x-**

_Crabbe..., Golye e aquele Potter...! O que deveria fazer? Eu sei que meu pai vai ouvir sobre isso. E ele vai ficar furioso! _

Draco estava enrolando em suas cobertas, pensando sobre o que aconteceria se seu pai descobrisse seu "relacionamento" com Potter. Ele apertava os olhos e se encolhia ainda mais, imaginando a reação de seu pai.

_Aquele Potter! Aquele Potter! É tudo culpa dele! _

_Você ainda não percebeu que você me ama?_ – a voz daquele bastardo ecoava em sua mente, e ele apertava os olhos lembrando-se da imagem do menino.

_É verdade que eu ando pensando muito nele ultimamente, mas eu... Por que...Por que eu deixei ele me tocar? _

Lembrou-se então do seu primeiro beijo com Potter. Na escada, quando ele estava com a perna afundada no degrau falso.

_Não sou seu arqui-rival? E por que minha cabeça dói? Ele está sempre criando confusões para mim..._

**-o-**

Era feriado de Natal. A maioria das pessoas passaria este feriado em casa, eram apenas uns poucos alunos ficariam no castelo de Hogwarts. Estava quase na hora de todos irem para o trem, que os levariam até as respectivas plataformas. Draco era escoltado por dois brutamontes, Crabbe e Golye. Até que o Malfoy ouviu um voz atrás de si:

-Indo para casa?

Virou-se e viu Potter, aquele infeliz o seguia para todos os lados devia gostar de envergonhá-lo. Estava quase se tornando uma inconveniência.

-...Sim.- disse por fim.

-Não nos veremos por um tempo... É realmente uma pena – disse olhando nos olhos do Sonserino.

-Certo... – respondeu seco e seguiu caminho até a estação onde o Expresso Hogwarts, a locomotiva vermelha, os esperava.

_Iria demorar até nos vermos novamente. Eu fiquei me perguntando que seria como não conseguir vê-lo, assim me sentiria melhor. _

**-x-**

Depois de algumas horas, bem longe da companhia do moreno, Draco estava na plataforma 9 ¾, sozinho. Olhou a sua frente e um homem alto, com os cabelos longos e platinados, o olhava, com seus olhos azuis gélidos, muito irritado.

-Pai...?- perguntou Draco ao homem.

**-o-**

Harry estava sentado num banco qualquer admirando as arvores de natal que haviam em no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, eram doze no total. Eram realmente estonteantes, porém de que importava uma decoração maravilhosa de Natal quando não se tem uma família com a qual comemorar o feriado?

Afinal, era para isso que o Natal existia. Não era uma simplória troca de presente e comilanças, não, tudo fazia parte, claro, mas o motivo pelo qual esse feriado ainda estava de pé, era a celebração da família. À união da família. Senão fosse por isso, os bruxos já teriam desistido do feriado há muitos tempos, não passaria de um feriado trouxa qualquer.

_Malfoy... Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui... O mais rápido que ele estiver de volta será melhor... _

**-x-**

-Pai...? Este não é o caminho para casa...!- tentou contestar o jovem Malfoy, porém seu pai se recusava a respondê-lo.

Entraram num pequeno hotel, as redondezas da plataforma, e ao pegar a chave, Lucius, já o puxava para dentro do quarto. O homem o atirou a cama assim que entraram no cômodo.

-Eu não pretendo levar você para casa hoje – disse o maior olhando para seu filho, que se petrificara de medo na cama -... Eu não posso permitir sua entrada na nossa casa, sem fazer você compreender a sua precária situação... Há tempo você esqueceu o objetivo legítimo de seu ódio. O que você está fazendo?

Draco sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, logo um pensamento de que seu pai sabia de tudo surgiu em sua mente. Sobre tudo, de tê-lo beijado no bainheiro, de ter feito amor com ele, e até mesmo que andara sonhando com ele! Draco se atirou nos braços de seu pai e implorou:

- Pai! O senhor está enganado, eu não fiz nada com...

-Você é ingênuo! – cortou o Malfoy mais velho- Quanto mais você deixar que aquele menino se aproxime de você, mais você se envolve com ele. Você sobrepujando a perspicácia dele! Não cometa erros, ele ira encher seus ouvidos de mentiras e transformá-lo em um traidor. Não somente a mim, porém a todos que seguem a Marca Negra!

Draco continuava nos braços de Lucius, estava pálido, mais pálido que de costume, não acreditara no que estava acontecendo. Seria punido e, mal sabia ele, da pior forma que um pai pode punir um filho. Então ele tentou explicar a seu pai, mas ele não o ouvia, Draco estava começando a ficar realmente desesperado.

-Eu não amo o Potter! Eu nem gosto dele! Eu o detesto! Eu o odeio!

-Draco –disse Lucius pondo uma das mãos na bochecha esquerda do filho- Meu querido Draco. Parece que terei de forçar uma lição a você– Ele o olhou de uma forma muito piedosa, amas ainda com um tom de irritação– Se eu tiver, eu irei afastá-lo daquele menino... Com minhas próprias mãos...

-Pai...? – O jovem Malfoy olhou de uma forma incrédula, ainda mais incrédula que já estava. As lágrimas já brotavam de seus olhos.

-Retire suas roupas.

**-x- **

Harry ainda estava sentando a frente de uma arvore de Natal. Estava pensando muito, e um agente influenciador de seus pensamentos era Malfoy. Ele olhava as fadinha que faziam as árvores natalinas brilhar.

-Você provavelmente já deve estar em casa agora, huh... Malfoy...Eu quero te beijar...

**-o-**

-Não...! P-pai...! – Dos olhos de Draco caiam lágrimas, seu pai estava com uma das mãos em suas partes, estimulando-o. Estava completamente despido, tremendo de medo pelo que conheceria em seguida. Infelizmente, ele sabia o que iria acontecer.

-Draco... –Seu pai levantou seu queixo, forçando-o a fita-lo, porém Draco estava com os olhos bem fechados – Se eu ouvir que você esta saindo com ele novamente, eu não seriei tão gentil! Lembre-se Draco você é filho de Lucius Malfoy... – e sua mão livre deslizou até o quadril de Draco, afastou as nádegas do menor, e o penetrou com dois dedos, que ainda estava com as luvas grassas de couro de Dragão. Draco soltou um guincho de dor.

**o.o.o**

-Querido, - Draco podia ouvir sua mãe do lado de fora do seu quarto, pelo seu tom de voz, parecia bem preocupada – Draco está agindo um pouco estranho. Ele não sai do quarto, não pediu presentes caros e não come nada além de pequenas porções...

-Deixe-o – pode ouvir também a voz de seu pai – Ele estará bem depois de dormir. Se algo tivesse acontecido ele já teria nos contado, não?

Draco estava deitado em sua espaçosa cama de casal, com um pijama confortável. Porém ainda sentiu um desconforto enorme, suas partes baixas doíam muito. Não conseguia se mecher muito por que doía. Doía até respirar. Doía amar. Doía amar Potter. E o pior, não podia falar nada a ninguém, porque tinha medo que seu pai o punisse de forma pior. Então além de dor sentia medo, e ainda por cima, medo do seu pai. Uma pessoa que ao invés de feri-lo, deveria protegê-lo.

**-x-**

Finalmente o feriado de Natal havia acabado, e a longa espera de Harry também. Finalmente o silencio que estava em Hogwarts seria quebrado, e o colégio seria tomado pela vida novamente.

_Ele voltou!_ - disse ao saber que todos já estavam no pátio principal Harry pôs seus agasalhos na esperança de poder ver Draco novamente.

Chegando ao pátio viu o Malfoy caminhar entre as pessoas, e foi de encontro a ele. Ao perceber a presença de Potter, Draco levantou seus olhos cinzentos e encontrou as esmeraldas de Harry. Porém, seu contado visual com Draco foi cortado por dois brutamontes que surgiram, literalmente, do nada.

_Parece que eles estão tentando mantê-lo afastado de mim...? Será que Malfoy sabe disso? Será que ele pôs estes dois mostrengos para protegê-lo...? A partir daquele momento, toda vez que eu chegava a menos de três metros de distância do Malfoy alguma coisa acontecia para nos separar. Alguma coisa sempre nos separou durante aqueles dias,com toda certeza era magia._

Harry olhava para a nuca Draco, durante as aulas, pensando sobre o que deveria ter acontecido no feriado de Natal, para ter feito Draco se distanciar tanto de Harry.

_Alguma deve ter acontecido. Malfoy não disse nada. Eu quero perguntá-lo, mas não conseguiria fazer a longa distância... _

**-o-**

Draco estava no salão comunal da Sonserina e, novamente, sendo escoltado pelos dois trogloditas sem cérebro, Crabbe e Golye. Naquele final de semana seriam permitidas as idas a Hogsmead. Porém, Draco tinha outros planos. Ficar e estudar, pelo menos, para ocupar sua mente e não pensar _nele._

-Draco, você vai sair novamente?- perguntou um.

-Não, -respondeu, logo sentando num sofá confortável, logo a frente tinha uma espaçosa mesa– Eu vou ficar aqui e estudar hoje.

Sem nem pensar, coisa que eles já não faziam, os dois já estavam de partida novamente.

_Aqueles dois idiotas, passam o dia colados em mim como cola..._ –pensou Draco– _Eu pensei que estaria entorpecido com isso mais rápido. Como as coisas estão por enquanto, parece que nunca mais vou... _- Seu pensamento foi interrompido por algo que se mexeu sobre a mesa.

_Um Lembrol _– o objeto estava num tom de vermelho, o que indicava que alguém tinha se esquecido de algo – _Como se eu pudesse esquecer, pai _– pensou Draco com desgosto. Pegou o objeto e desejou que nada tivesse acontecido, desejou nunca ter se envolvido com Potter – _Eu queria que tivesse uma maneira de esquecer..._

- Isso é um Lembrol, não é? Tem algo que você não deve esquecer? – uma voz sussurro em seu ouvido, deu pulo de susto, porque reconhecia a voz. "É ele...!"

-Po...! – tentou falar, porém, uma mão fora posta sobre sua boca, impedindo o de falar.

-Shh!Não fale tão alto! – _Como ninguém percebeu?_-perguntou-se Draco.

-Esse é o salão comunal da Sonserina! Como você entrou aqui...? – conseguiu afastar a mão do moreno o sufiecente para falar.

- Eu tenho meus segredos – _Se eu fizer uma confusão_ –pensou Draco- _Ele vai ter de correr..._ – Seus guardas são bem astutos. Eu não conseguiria chegar nem perto de um metro sem fazer isso – sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Draco.

- Alguém vai chegar logo – disse o loiro decidido.

Harry estava detrás do sofá onde Draco se encontrava, estava praticamente o abraçando por trás. Harry não agüentou e puxou o queixo de Draco para perto do dele.

-Você não estava preocupado comigo? – disse com a você rouca, rosando os lábios nos do menor.

-Pare eu...! –Draco percebeu ter esbarrado em algo quando tinha empurrado Potter, então percebeu que era seu Lembrol, o objeto se espatifou no chão. A fumaça vermelha que tinha dentro dele foi liderada pelo saguão Sonserino, por algum motivo Draco soltou um guincho, e ergueu a chão como se pudesse pegar o objeto ou sumir com aquela fumaç dentro da fumaça vermelha imagens começavam a se formar, e uma voz falou. Não era uma imagem, era uma lembrança.

"_O que você pretende com Harry Potter?"_

Era Lucius Malfoy, ele estava na frente de um corpo despido pálido. Dava estocadas violentas, a pessoa dava gritos de dor sofridos. Estavam numa cama, e Lucius em nenhum momento teve clemência nas estocadas.

"_Pondo essas mãos imundas no meu filho, Tentando fazer dele um servente? Nunca mais... Nunca mais eu quero ouvir de amor... Nunca mais...!"_

A pobre pessoa embaixo do corpo de Lucius chorava de dor, tudo que ela queria era que a dor passasse.

Lentamente a fumaça se desfez, com as palavras _"Nunca mais"_ ecoando pela sala. Harry percebeu, durante a lembrança, que a pessoa tinha cabelos loiros platinados, e olhos acinzentados que não paravam de escorrer lágrimas, Harry também percebeu que a sua pele era cor de alabastro. Harry não queria acreditar que, a pessoa que fora violentada por Lucius, era Draco. Potter encarava incrédulo o que restou do Lembrol. E, ali mesmo, quis tirar satisfações.

-Malfoy, o que foi aquilo? Não pode ser uma coisa dessa plenitude tenha acontecido com você... Pode? Malfoy!

Harry chocalhava o corpo Draco pelos ombros, fico ainda mais chocado com viu lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos de Draco. Era a prova. A prova de que, tudo que ele vira, era verdade. Draco estava chorando. Harry olhava para o chão de uma forma muito estranha, uma mistura de raiva e culpa.

_Nunca pensei que algo tão grave tivesse acontecido... Eu não queria que ele tivesse visto aquilo. A razão pelo qual eu não recusei. A razão pela confusão no meu coração... Para o Potter eu devo ser..._

-Eu te amo, eu quero te ajudar... – Draco ainda não levantou os olhos, ganhara um interesse muito grande por seus sapatos repentinamente, Harry pôs uma das mãos num ombro de Draco e continuou a falar:

-Amanhã vai ser o dia que todos irão a Hogsmead. Cedo amanhã de manhã, no trem... Enquanto ainda estiver bem escuro, vamos dar o fora daqui e ir para um lugar bem longe... Longe do seu pai, da sua família e de tudo que te deixa cativo... Eu... Estarei esperando por você...

-Ridículo! –retrucou o Sonserino, agora o olhando nos olhos. – Não poderia fazer algo assim! Você seria pego imediatamente! Eu não posso ir com...

-Eu não me importo de sermos pegos, - puxou novamente o queixo do Malfoy, e rosou seus lábios. – Ainda estarei esperando... – e sumiu. Literalmente, ele sumiu. Provavelmente foi embora _aparatando_...

As lágrimas novamente brotaram nos olhos de Draco, sem que ele pudesse controlá-las elas caíram por suas bochechas. Mas, ele, também não queria controlá-las, deixou-as cair. E conseguiu disser com uma voz chorosa:

-Você é um tolo... Harry Potter. - Lagrimas caiam, mas Draco não se importava, elas caiam e continuaram a cair. Lágrimas.

**-x-**

_Malfoy acha que sou tolo, não é? Mas eu não posso culpá-lo por isso, sobre estas circunstâncias, eu só quero levá-lo para longe de tudo isso. _

A face de Harry estava vermelha, e então ficou franzida. Seu nariz estava vermelho graças ao frio, mas tinha posto os agasalhos de inverno, por pressa ou para encorajá-lo, não tinha certeza.

_Seria melhor se a única coisa que ele visse fosse eu, seria melhor... Se... A única pessoa que ele nunca mais visse ninguém alguém de mim. Estou esperando. _

E realmente estava. O dia estava muito frio, ainda estava escuro, pois ainda era inverno. Harry estava com uma camisa normal, e uma jaqueta simples. Calças pretas e sapatos. Estava frio, mas Harry não se importava com o frio, certamente não, estava concentrado em Malfoy.

_Com toda certeza, Malfoy não vai vir. Ele não é esse tipo de pessoa... Que está disposta a jogar tudo que tem pelos ares. Eu não tenho família... E nada precioso que possa deixar para trás, mas eu sei que Malfoy tem muito mais apego pelas coisas que possui do que eu. E se, nada dessas coisas tivessem acontecido, não haveria a necessidade de eu protegê-lo. Talvez seja apenas meu ego. Mas eu... _

Harry ouviu passos vindos de sua fronte, levantou lentamente os olhos. Draco estava parado olhando para ele, vestindo roupas interinamente pretas, com um cachecol acinzentado. Sem delongas Harry correu até ele.

-Malfoy!

- Eu, realmente, não quis vir até aqui... – Draco começou a falar com voz tremula, olhando para o além. – Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que pode jogar tudo que tem fora. Eu não te amo. E se você estivesse aqui por seja lá quanta hora, eu não me importaria, eu provavelmente riria da sua cara. -Draco fez uma pausa e apertou os olhos. -Foi o que eu pensei, mas quando imaginei que você estaria aqui me esperando feito um idiota... - a voz do Sonserino estava cada vez mais baixa, virou a face para o lado, suas bochechas estavam totalmente coradas. – Por alguma razão eu não reagi como geralmente reajo... E eu vim aqui o mais rápido que pude... Eu não deveria ter vindo, e já sei e me arrependo por tê-lo feito...! Eu... Ow...

Um dos pulsos de Draco foi puxado, impedindo de se virar e voltar para o castelo. Harry tinha a expressão mais séria do que nunca e disse:

-Você não pode voltar agora. – E puxou o menor para um abraço bem apertado, ambos precisavam deste consolo. – Vamos, você e eu... _Juntos_...

**x.x.x**

_A primeira ordem era para não sair vagando pelo mundo mágico. Depois de levar isso em conta, nos hospedamos num lugar seguro. Eu acho que Malfoy ficou chateado por ter de se contentar com uma pousada sem muitos luxos. Mas se ele fez, ele nunca disse nada sobre isso._

Draco olhava pela janela do quarto, esperando que seu pai saísse da multidão que passava na ruela abaixo, desse um pulo de 6 metros de altura e entrasse no quarto, apontando-lhe uma varinha e gritando um _Avada Kedavra_, ou pelo menos, algo do gênero.

Suas mãos estavam apoiadas no frio vidro da janela. E logo após alguns segundos umas das mãos de Harry cobriu a sua. E o moreno disse numa voz cálida:

-Estou feliz que tenha escolhido vir comigo. –Draco o mirou nos olhos e o Grifinório juntou seus lábios num terno e manso beijo.

_... E eu, também, não tive nenhuma reclamação a fazer..._

O cálido beijo, logo foi se aprofundando. E de cálido, tornou-se quase selvagem. Eles queriam se aproximar cada vez mais, Harry puxou a cintura de Draco para mais perto. O mesmo passou os baços em torno no pescoço de Potter. Ambos davam gemidos de prazer, pois nos puxas e repuxas, seus membros rígidos se roçavam.

Caminharam, sem nenhum segundo separarem as bocas, para a cama macia e espaçosa da pousada. Os joelhos de Draco trombaram na borda da cama, e Harry jogou seu peso sobre o menor. Suas línguas pelejavam, sempre querendo mais e mais um do outro. Os beijos de Harry foram descendo até a garganta de Draco, que arquejava a cabeça para trás, com o toque.

Harry enquanto descia os beijos, ia desabotoando agilmente a camisa de Draco e a afastava para poder beijar cada parte do tórax do loiro. As pesas de roupas foram jovadas no chão, estavam atrapalhando o contato.O moreno passou as mãos em torno do membro rígido de Draco, que gemeu ao contato. Antes de Harry abocanhar o membro pulsante do Malfoy ele disse, com a voz entorpecida e rouca, de prazer:

-Malfoy...Eu te amo... – e começou a masturbar Draco com a boca.

Draco, por sua fez, não conseguia raciocinar com tanto desejo no seu corpo. Enquanto o Grifinório o estimulava com a boca, ia abrindo cada vez mais as pernas. O membro de Draco começou a secretar um líquido salino, e ia ficando cada vez mais rígido, Harry, com a experiência, soube que Draco estava prestes a se aliviar, e parou com os estímulos.

Ao parar arrancou um gemido de reclamação do menor. Harry se acomodou entre as pernas de Draco, e, gentilmente, esfregou o próprio pênis na entrada de Draco, espalhando o líquido que o próprio membro secretava. Isso serviu como um lubrificante emprovisado, por que todo o lubrificante que tinha comprado acabou. Empurrou gentilmente o membro para dentro de Draco, que gritou. Um grito misto de dor e prazer.

A pressão inicial foi estonteante para ambos. Harry forçou a si mesmo não começar com as estocadas, esperou até o corpo de Draco se acostumar, e, segundo depois, começou com as investidas alucinadas. Ambos gemiam muito, a dor de Draco logo fora esquecida, enquanto a ficção entre os corpos o estimulava. Draco cavou as unhas nos ombros largos de Harry. O colchão era macio demais, o que afundou os dois ainda mais na cama. Quando Harry entrava e saia freneticamente em Draco, estavam chegando ao clímax.

-Potter...

Draco gozou entre os dois corpos, e Harry, em Draco. O moreno abocanhou os lábios do loiro, que passou os braços em torno do pescoço do maior.

_Eu fiz amor com Malfoy, várias e várias vezes. Mais vezes que pude contar... Com minha pele deslizando na dele estávamos sempre ligados naquela intimidade. _

Então após aquele orgasmo avassalador, Harry beijou a mão de Draco. Beijou o dedo, que um dia, teria um anel. O anelar da mão esquerda. Draco passou a mão pela cicatriz na testa de Harry levantando um pouco sua franja revolta. Ambos esperaram as respirações normalizarem, e enquanto esperavam faziam caricias um no outro.

_Eu não poderia suportar ser separado dele... Seria o mesmo se tirassem uma droga de um trouxa. Eu pude amar tanto uma pessoa que bordou ao ódio... Eu queria que apenas olhasse para mim, o pensamento que empacou em mim antes –de ser egoísmo- não mudou. Antes, eu me perguntei se isso tinha crescido mais forte. É suficiente como está? Mas eu ainda posso sentir aquela sombra que o segue, o pai dele. Eu odiaria ter que devolvê-lo, ele tem que permanecer comigo, olhando somente para mim..._

Draco pôs uma mão sobre a mão de Harry que estava em sua bochecha. E disse:

- Potter minha garganta está seca.

-É porque você ficou gritando muito, não é?

-E de quem é a culpa? – retrucou Draco, muito irritado.

-Eu vou fazer um pouco de chá! – respondeu Harry se levantando, estavam completamente nus, mas já tinham se acostumados com a aparecia um do outro. Quando Harry achou os óculos entre as cobertas foi fazer o chá.

Após alguns minutos Harry entregou a xícara com o chá fumegando a Draco. O mesmo pegou-a e tomou o chá silenciosamente.

_Draco está tão quieto. É difícil de acreditar que ele não tenha dito uma só palavra._

O Malfoy tinha recolocado a camisa, era uma das coisas que Harry não conseguia entender, mas para Potter não ficar nu sozinho pôs a camisa novamente. Quando Draco estava na metade da xícara, olhou para Harry e o mesmo sorriu para ele. Com uma das mãos, Harry, tirou os óculos e com a outra a xícara das mãos de Draco, e colocou ambos os objetos em cima do criado-mudo. E beijou Draco, que ficou surpreso com a ação do maior. Logo, entendeu o que aconteceria em seguida e retrucou:

-Ah, Qual é, deixe-me beber meu chá em paz!

-Não – respondeu Harry com um sorriso inocente nos lábios, empurrado Draco, fazendo se deitar novamente.

Harry lentamente foi deslizando a camisa pelos ombros do menor, beijando lhe o ombro, a clavícula, e o pescoço. Novamente estava dentro de Draco, a entrada que conhecia tão bem, para Harry era como estar em casa. Draco estava sentado em seu colo, enquanto segurava seus ombros para se apoiar melhor. Com as ondas de prazer, jogava sua cabeça para trás.

-Olha... Draco... Você sabe o que significa, não sabe? –perguntou Harry olhando para onde estavam conectados.

-Não – respondeu Draco num fio de você.

-Estamos conectados. É tão quente dentro de você, Draco...

Draco, não olhou de volta nos olhos de Harry. O que por alguma razão, deixou Harry muito irritado. Quando Draco olhou para Harry, o mesmo o olhava com as vistas entorpecidas por uma raiva repentina.

_Seria melhor se você só olhasse para mim. Enquanto você só olha para mim..._

Num segundo Draco estava no colo de Harry, no outro esta com as mão de Harry em sua garganta. Ele estava tentando matá-lo.

**-o- **

Harry estava tremulo, suas mãos tremiam tanto que seus braços chocalhavam, mas não fazia força contra a garganta de Draco, como se do nada, tivesse perdido a coragem. Draco o olhava ainda mais incrédulo, depois suas feições foram se tranqüilizando, até que "aceitara" a situação que se encontrava. Longos segundos se passaram em silêncio, e Harry continuava parado, com as mãos na garganta dele, e ainda entre suas pernas.

-O que você está fazendo Potter? Você está hesitando...? – falou Draco com sua voz de sempre, a famosa voz arrastada. –Está... Tudo bem. Eu... Eu acho... Eu estou com um pouco de medo, mas... Você é o que eu escolhi, embora eu nunca tenha dito e admitido.

_Foi o final que eu escolhi. Eu senti da mesma maneira Potter..._

Harry olhava para Draco, de uma maneira mais incrédula ainda. Incrédulo nas palavra de Draco. E ele mesmo fora tão egoísta...

-Eu sempre te quis... Potter...

Draco parou de falar quando sentiu algo quente cair em sua bochecha, era uma gota. Olhou para Harry, porém o mesmo tinha escondido o rosto em seu peito. Harry estava chorando, não sabia se era de alivio ou de vergonha. Porém as lagrimas de Potter, pegaram Draco desprevenido. Pôs uma mão na bochecha de Harry e imediatamente levou a mão até a nuca de Harry e puxara para seu peito, queria transmitir toda a segurança para o Grifinório. O abraçou de uma maneira reconfortante, e, pela primeira vez, disse o nome de seu amado:

-Harry...

**-x-**

_Eu me arrependo. Tinha algo dentro de mim, logo abaixo da superfície. Eu não queria que o pai dele, ou qualquer outro, o tacasse. Eu o queria só para mim. Foi um pensamento infantil. Ele, Draco, me escolheu, pelo menos por enquanto... E com aquele pensamento, e por um instante esse pensamento tolo desapareceu. _

Andavam pelo pequeno vilarejo bruxo, Harry e Draco, com capas negras, e com os capuzes na cabeça. Conversavam sobre o que tinha acontecido. Estavam lado a lado, com os ombros roçando, gostavam de se tocar, e sentiam falta do contanto.

-Eu nunca pensei que alguém poderia segurar meu coração com tanta força. Tanto que meu mundo todo mudou. Talvez eu tenha perdido a cabeça. – disse Draco a Harry que sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Pararam de andar de repente, Harry parara. E chamou por Draco, este também parou e olhou na direção que o moreno olhava. Era o diretor de Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore.

-O diretor...! Dumbledore...!- exclamou Draco.

Harry o puxara para sair do alcance do diretor o mais rápido possível. Porém, Dumbledore, que via artigos na vitrine em sua frente, levantou o dedo e murmurou um feitiço, ambos caíram inconscientes no chão.

-Este não é lugar para alunos vagarem sozinho... - disse Dumbledore, numa voz muito terna, para os meninos inconscientes -Ficamos nos perguntando por onde vocês dois andavam. Vocês meninos ainda são estudantes... Não é hora nem lugar para vocês ficarem sozinhos. Claro que terão a devida punição por não terem autorização de estar fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts em dias de semana. – disse o diretor, olhando por seus óculos meia lua. Seus olhos se voltaram para os corpos dos meninos, e algo chamou sua atenção: uma das mãos de Harry estava entrelaçada com a de Draco.

-Mas não é bastante notável esses dois terem tornado-se tão íntimos? – ponderou passando a mão sob suas barbas incrivelmente brancas.

_Fomos levados de volta a Hogwarts, e voltamos as nossas rotinas normais. O que, para nós, pareceu como se estivéssemos nos escondendo por incontáveis semanas, mas não passaram de dias. A punição que Dumbledore nos dera foi incrivelmente branda. Ele sentiu a diferença entre nós, e poucas pessoas além dele notaram o nosso sumiço. Malfoy e eu fizemos um show durante alguns dias e graciosamente a nossa "punição" estava nas mãos de Madame Pomfrey. _

E a punição foi: enterrar Mandrágoras nas estufas, de noite.

-Está frio! – retrucou Draco. – Por que nós temos que fazer isso como punição, e ainda por cima, de noite?- disse empurrando um bebê Mandrágora extremamente gordo para dentro de um vazo e cobrindo rapidamente com terra. 

-Você não está feliz que é só isso a punição? – perguntou Harry, também enfiando uma Mandrágora num vazo. Draco simplesmente ignorou Harry e continuou fazer o trabalho, para terminar o mais rápido possível.

-Hey Draco!- gritou Harry, para verificar se Draco estava ignorando-o ou não estava ouvindo-o. No fundo não fazia diferença.

-Não me chame assim aqui!- respondeu Draco.

-Você não esta feliz por estarmos de volta?-perguntou com um sorriso.

-E quanto a você?

-Acho que se pode disser que estou... Nós olhos na sociedade, ainda somos crianças, e eu ainda estou aprendo magia. Ainda tem muitas coisas que ainda precisamos saber, não é? Para finalmente ficar por minha conta... Eu vou te levar comigo de novo – e deu uma pequena risada.

-E quem disse que eu vou com você da próxima vez? Nunca mais!- exclamou o loiro.

-Você não é muito obediente quando esta aqui, não é? – cortou a distancia entre os rostos, o que fez Draco ficar ligeiramente corado, e rosaram os narizes, num beijo de esquimó.

-Cala a boca.

-Mas eu sei que você vai vir. Sei que vai. –Harry agora olhava diretamente nos olhos cinza de Draco -Por que você não pode olhar para mais ninguém além de mim, até que você se torne completamente meu.

_Eu vou sempre te possuir. Não importa quantas lágrimas inocentes sejam derramadas. "Gotas Inocentes". Eu quero que você só olhe para mim. Por que você me escolheu, e ninguém vai saber de um amor assim antes. _

Draco olhou para Harry, e depois sorriu. Ele era tão fácil de ler assim? Não saberia. Harry se aproximou mais de seus lábios, o os selou num beijo cálido.

-Eu prometo...- disse Draco. Consentindo. Ele iria, iria aonde quer que Harry o levasse. Por quê? Porque ele o amava. E amor tão puro assim, poucos tinham privilegio de ter.

**Yo! **

**Espero que tenham gostado. Se vocês quiserem "ver" é uma doujin, o nome é Innocent Drops. A doujin na minha opinião é mal-desenhada, mais é linda.**

**Obrigada por lerem!**

**Comentem! **

**Bejocas **

**Esta fic é Slash se não sabe o que é não leia, se sabe, divirta-se.**

**Baseada na doujinshi "Innocent Drops", eu traduzi e acrescentei umas cozinhas, mas tirando isso ta igualzinha! E é uma One-Short.**

**Idade dos personagens: entre 16 e 17 anos **

**Innocent Drops**

Harry estava a sua frente com um sorriso amigável nos lábios.

_...Potter..._

-Vamos Draco, vamos pegar alguma coisa para comer.

_Por que ele está perto de mim? _

Estavam no campo de Quadribol após uma partida amigável, e Harry continuava a olhá-lo com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Poliu sua vassoura ontem Draco?

_Nos fomos amigos, não fomos? Estamos juntos assim por algum tempo, não é?Mas por quê? E por que não estávamos brigando? Muito pelo contrário, a atmosfera entre nos era bastante agradável. Chamando meu nome com um sorriso... Potter é... Meu amigo. _

**o.o.o**

Draco se remexeu um pouco em sua cama, e sentou-se refletindo no sonho que tivera, estava sozinho em seu quarto. A manhã estava fria, e ele estava sozinho. Harry não estava lá para dar-lhe um sorriso caloroso.

**o.o.o**

-PARE DE BABAQUISE! NÃO ME ENCLUA NO GRUPO DE VOCÊS!- gritou Draco da mesa da Sonserina, no Salão Principal. Chamou a atenção de praticamente todos, incluindo o pessoal da Grifinória.

-O que? O que foi aquilo?- perguntou Harry assustado. Olhando para Draco que se levantara bruscamente da mesma da Sonserina.

-Foi o Malfoy – Respondeu Hermione sem interesse – Ele esta em pé de guerra desde manhã – Harry viu o menino loiro marchar para fora do Salão principal com as bochechas róseas.

-Eu acho que alguma coisa deve tê-lo irritado para ficar assim. Viver assim deve ser cansativo não acha? – perguntou para Hermione - Mas se eu tivesse tido a vida que ele teve, acho que não teria tanta escolha assim.

_Ele é terrível, aquele Potter! Entrando nos sonhos das pessoas sem permissão!_

Draco perambulava pelo castelo de Hogwarts com as bochechas coradas, lembrando-se do sonho que tivera na noite anterior. E de como se sentia feliz com Potter, no sonho.

_Ele me irrita! Por que eu tenho que pensar sobre essas coisas? É impossível, afinal de contas!_..._É impossível_...

Essas palavras ecoaram na mente de Draco fazendo-o refletir... Seria mesmo impossível? Potter ser seu amigo?

_Então parece que o presente dado por mim no meu sonho... Desapareceu no instante que abri meus olhos... O que eu mais odiei... Não foi o fato do que o sonho ter sido... Mas o que eu me sentia ligado a ele. Embora tenha sido só um sonho, só por um instante, senti inchado de felicidade._

_Que repugnante - _pensou enojado com tais sentimentos que nutrirá, no sonho, por Potter.

_Eu quero esquecer o mais rápido que eu puder. Eu quero viver minha vida e nunca mais olhar para a cara dele de novo. _

**o.o.o**

-HARRY! HARRY!

Corria para longe, não agüentava mais. Aquele menino, Colin Creevy o prosseguia por todos os lados tirando fotos dele, idolatrando-o como se fosse um herói. Estava cheio, não queria tirar mais uma foto sequer, por isso fugia.

-Por favor, não corra! Só mais uma tomada! Você vai me deixar tirar só mais uma foto não vai?

Ignorou e continuou correndo, se enfiou entre algumas árvores e correu até um pavilhão secreto. Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém que revelaria sua localização a Colin. Então entrou no pavilhão, viu a pessoa que menos esperava ver naquele momento. Draco Malfoy, meio sentado, meio deitado num banco de ferro fundido, com um livro na barriga. Seus cabelos estavam jogados para trás, expondo sua pele de alabastro, seus olhos cinzentos mostravam a surpresa por ver Potter naquele pavilhão.

-Que diabo! Eu cheguei aqui primeiro! Eu não consigo descansar com você aqui! Saia já daqui...! – As reclamações de Draco foram interrompidas pelo grito de Colin "Harry!"

-Shh! Fique quieto! –E pôs uma das mãos sobre a boca do Malfoy o impedindo de gritar.

-MUGUUU!

Os gritos de Colin estavam mais distantes, quase não se ouviam mais.

"_Acho que ele já foi_"- pensou Harry. Então sentiu uma mão pegar seu pulso e viu um Malfoy roxo, tirou imediatamente mão da boca do menino.

-Ahh! Desculpe-me!

-O que... – o loiro tentou falar, mas engoliu ar demais e se engasgou. Tossiu um pouco, e voltou a falar – O que você estava fazendo Potter? Você não sabe que as pessoas não conseguem respirar quanto sua boca e nariz são cobertos ao mesmo tempo?

-Me desculpe... Não era minha intenção... –Draco tentava normalizar sua respiração, enquanto o menino, desesperado, tentava se desculpar – Antes de você enlouquecer, e começar a gritar. Eu estava apenas tentando mantê-lo quieto...

A mão de Harry ficou parada no ar, ao ver a expressão de Draco. Ele o olhava com as bochechas coradas, de uma forma elegante, e ainda tinha uma das mãos sobre o peito.

_Potter... Por que eu estou reagindo desse jeito... Se ele é um homem...? Não, não pode ser! Deve ter acontecido algo de errado comigo quando eu tive esse sonho, eu não sei por que eu mesmo. É isso ai! Eu decidi!_

Draco tinha o olhava de forma intrigante, Harry não conseguia decifrar esse olhar.

-Malfoy...? –Harry tentou tocá-lo, mas foi reprimido por um tapa.

-Não me toque! Você não pode dizer que foi apenas "descuidada" sua ação de tampar minhas vias aéreas, pode? Certamente não pareceu um acidente, acho que você tinha a intenção de fazê-lo. Se alguém mais tivesse visto você perto de mim, eles também pensariam assim – disse ajeitando suas coisas para partir – Se você vai fazer coisas parecidas, faça-as de mais habilmente.

**-o-**

Harry ficou vendo o Malfoy ir embora por de traz de uma arvore_._ Harry olhou para a mão que tinha coberto os lábios de Draco, e pesou o que sentiu ao tocá-los.

_Que droga Mas aqueles lábios... Estava tão quentes e macios, mesmo para um sugeito como ele... Eu me pergunto... Que diabos eu estava pensando...!_

-Harry!Harry! – Gritou Colin a entrada do pavilhão.

-Hey! Você não viu o Harry por aqui, viu? – perguntou o menino a Draco – É que eu estou procurando por ele.

"_Ahh... Acho que é o final da linha para mim_" – pensou Harry derrotado, ele tinha certeza que Malfoy o delataria.

-Você esta _me_ perguntado sobre um dos _seus_ amigos? Por que no mundo, eu estaria em qualquer lugar com menos de 3 metros do Potter? – disse com desgosto a Colin – Essa é a minha resposta, agora evapore!

-Acho que cometi um erro – disse o menino a ninguém, pois Draco já tinha virado as costas e ido embora – Ele não está aqui.

_...Ele me cobriu...? Não, ele só não queria que ninguém pensasse que nos estávamos justos, eu aposto. Mas alguma coisa estava diferente do que geralmente é... Essa é a primeira vez em que o vi de perto... A cor pálida dos seus olhos e cabelos são realmente muito lindos... Seria melhor se ele segurasse a língua sarcástica que tem. _

"_Malfoy... huh_..."- Pensou Harry.

Harry, Rony e Hermione, adentraram pelas portas duplas de carvalho do Salão Principal. De longe podia se ver a algazarra na mesa da Sonserina. Varias pessoas formando um semi circulo em volta de Draco que possuía um sorriso muito satisfeito.

- Meu pai me enviou – disse Draco cheio de importacia.

-De novo esse "Pai", acho que "papa" ou "papai" se encaixaria melhor. – Rony cuspiu essas palavras com tamanho ódio que chamou a atenção de Hermione.

-Bem, talvez o pai dele seja parte do problema... – disse Hermione – "Meu pai é um Comensal da Morte, então vou me tornar um Comensal também." Talvez seja que o pai dele esteja o pressionado nesse molde... Qualquer coisa que o pai faz, o filho segue. Talvez se o pai dele fosse uma pessoa melhor, Malfoy seria um adolescente melhor, não acham?

-Cara, dá para imaginar o pai daquela cobra sendo uma boa pessoa? É impossível, não é? - perguntou Rony ainda muito irritado.

-Acho que sim – respondeu Hermione.

_O pai do... Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Eu me lembro dele desde momento que vi Draco e sua família na Copa Mundial de Quadribol... Ele parecia estar se divertindo tanto estando entre seu pai e sua mãe._ _Essas duas faces, a de Draco e a de Lucius, obviamente, são vinculadas a alguma magia negra. Por alguma razão, faz meu sangue gelar... Mas eu não acho que tive um pingo de ciúmes. _

Ele se lembrou de quão grosseiro Draco era com ele, e como ele gosta de exibir seus dotes.

"_Esses lugares são reservados às famílias de classe-alta... Divirta-se vendo da seção dos narizes sangrentos." Ele aumenta meu complexo de inferioridade. Para mim, parece que ele está sempre lá por este motivo. _

Harry olhava diretamente para Malfoy, e estava rodeado de Sonserinos, que olhavam admirados o presente que Lucius enviara ao filho. Draco ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

_Ainda se ele fosse quebrado (sem dinheiro). Se sua linhagem, seu dinheiro e seu orgulho fossem tirados dele, pergunto-me, o que aconteceria com o Malfoy? Teria ele sobrevivido na minha posição? Eu tenho certeza que não._ _Ele é um garotinho mimado, rico, que faz o que lhe agrada. Na melhor das hipóteses, ele teria acabado olhando para mim com rancor. Só uma vez eu gostaria de disser algo a ele que mudaria os pensamentos de quadros._

Pensou Harry, depois suspirou, olhando para o nada. -_Provocá-lo- _deu uma risada silenciosa, porém, maliciosa_._

-Harry! Essa expressão é assustadora! No que você estava pensando? – disse Hermione, tirando Harry de seus pensamentos.

-Eh? É mesmo? – disse sem jeito.

**-x- **

Draco estava destruído demais, tanto que deixou Crabbe e Goyle tomarem à dianteira. Eles seguiam para o Salão Principal, era o intervalo do almoço, e Draco ficou para trás, perdido em seus devaneios.

_Não há como eu e Potter ficarmos, jamais, juntos! Eu sei disso... Mas então porque quando digo isso a mim mesmo o meu peito dói? É por que é verdade? _

Draco não parava de pensar sobre aquilo, desde que acordara. Estava inconformado consigo mesmo. Não conseguiu prestar atenção nas aulas que tivera até aquele momento. Estava pensando em Harry.

_Potter. Potter e... Eu não consigo tirar isso da minha mente. _

Então pensou ter pisado em falso. Sentiu que o chão onde pisara não estava mais lá e afundou sua perna direita.

- Mas o que? O chão...?

_Fui tão descuidado que cai no degrau falso que tem na escada...!-pensou._

-Crabbie! Go... - _Eles não estão mais aqui! Sempre querem chegar primeiro no Salão, na hora do almoço..._

Estava sozinho, na escada, e sem ninguém para ajudá-lo a tirar a perna de dentro do buraco. Draco estava corado de vergonha de si mesmo, não era feitio de um Malfoy ficar destruído e cair no primeiro buraco que estiver a frente.

_Que ridículo! Cair num buraco por que estava ocupado pensando no Potter! Que merda_

Enquanto se insultava mentalmente, tentava puxa sua perna do buraco, sem muito progresso. Seria ridicularizado pelo resto da eternidade, se fosse visto de maneira tão deplorável.

_Se alguém me vir nessa posição... –_seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz que veio atrás de si:

-Você quer uma ajuda aí?- Draco se virou e viu que era pessoa que menos queria ver naquele momento.

-Potter?

**-o-**

- Vamos. Você não consegue sair daí sozinho, consegue?- perguntou o moreno.

-Eu estou bem! – disse rapidamente - Eu vou achar um jeito de sair daqui sozinho! Não preciso que alguém como você me ajude a sair deste buraco. Então se aprese e suma daqui!

-Seria humilhante deixar que eu te ajude? Se for, então eu estou realmente muito feliz. - disse Harry simplesmente.

-Ora seu bastardo!

-Já é tempo de eu conseguir algo, depois de toda a encrenca que você me causou... – Draco, suspirou derrotado e cedeu a ajuda de Harry. O Maior pôs uma das mãos na cintura de Draco e a outra nas costas do mesmo – Então é assim?- Não ouvindo uma resposta Harry sorriu vitorioso – Você é tão fácil de ler.

-Sobre o que você estava pensando? Conte-me. Se você me contar eu juro que não conto a ninguém...

_Eu tenho um pressentimento que ele está sendo incomodado por alguma coisa ultimamente. Talvez eu não possa arrancar fora dele dessa forma._

- Eu estava...

Harry não conseguiu entender por que ele estava tão relutante em lhe falar, não seria tão ruim assim. Ou seria?

-Você...? –Harry tentou encorajar o menor a falar.

-Eu estava pensando sobre você, Potter – O grifinório ficou surpreso com a declaração do loiro.

-Hum? Sobre mim? É sobre como você vai me torturar da próxima vez, é isso que esta em sua mente? Talvez as maldições que você vai jogar em mim?

Então puxou o menor, que não pronunciou nenhuma palavra até então, e nem ao menos o olho nos olhos. Achou estranho, então chamou por ele:

-Malfoy?

Draco então levantou o olhar, penetrantes olhos cinzas contra as esmeraldas de Harry. Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas contra a pele alva de Draco, uma imagem que deixou Harry estonteado. O Malfoy puxou seu braço, o qual Harry ainda segurava, e fez menção de seguir caminho até o Salão Principal.

_Mas o que..._ -pensou Harry, que se virou e disse:

-Malfoy espere! – puxou um dos ombros de Draco.

_O que foi aquilo agora? O que aconteceu com sua atitude vaidosa? _

- Solte-me Potter!- rosnou Draco baixo.

Harry então puxou o outro ombro do loiro, que se desequilibrou, pois ainda estavam na escada. Foi a oportunidade de Harry puxar o corpo do loiro para perto de si, aproximou seus rostos e seus lábios se tocaram.

_Para falar a verdade, não faço ideia do que fiz._

Tudo não passou de uma leve pressão entre as bocas, mas mesmo assim foi um beijo, se separam e se olharam por um breve instante.

_Acho que se pode disser que foi 'o calor do momento', quando percebi o que fiz... Estava tão impressionado quanto o Malfoy... _

Olharam-se surpresos, com os olhos arregalados e bocas entreabertas.

_Totalmente chocado, sério. _

Harry levou uma mão até os lábios e disse:

-P-Por que?

Draco ficou ainda mais chocado. Quando deu por si, já tinha virado a mão na cara de Harry.

- O-o que você quer dizer com "porque"? É isso que eu quero saber! Não brinque comigo! – se virou e desceu o máximo rápido que pode o resto das escadas, berrando – Qual é o significado disso?

Harry pôs novamente a mão nos lábios, que, minutos atrás, encostara os do Malfoy. Eram tão macios e delicados.

_Aquela noite pareceu mais longa do que geralmente era. Pareceu até que a manhã nunca chegaria. Quando eu me deitei para dormir, minha cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos sobre ele, Draco, e sempre que eu conseguia dormir, mesmo pouco, ele penetrava em meus sonhos. _

No dia seguinte, quando se encontraram no Salão Principal, Draco virou a face bufando, obviamente ainda estava muito nervoso pelo que havia ocorrido. Em seus olhos, podia-se ver o cansaço, e as olheiras logo abaixo de seus olhos cinzentos.

_Mas foi o mesmo para Malfoy. Parecia que também não conseguia dormir direito também. E mesmo que os olhos dele estivessem vermelhos como de um coelho, ele ainda tinha aquele olhar penetrante sobre mim._

Estava assistindo a aula, não ouvia realmente o professor falar, olhava para Draco. Mesmo que este se encontrasse de costas, Harry não conseguia pensar em nada ultimamente, apenas em Draco Malfoy.

_Com tantos pensamentos na minha cabeça eu não conseguia faze "começos" ou "finais". Embora, pensamento e ação não tivessem ligação nenhuma, era totalmente incomum. Tio Valter me acusar freqüentemente da minha desonestidade... Será que eu estava mentindo para mim mesmo...? Eu não posso dizer isso._

Após um treino de Quadribol, Draco se encontrava no vestiário com mais dois amigos, mas Draco não queria sair de lá tão cedo, então decidiu polir sua vassoura, quando estava encerando o cabo um de seus amigos disse a ele:

- Eu vou indo na frente, está bem Draco?

-Está bem, quando terminar aqui eu vou – respondeu sem muito animo.

-Até mais – disse o outro.

-Até – respondeu por fim e voltou sua atenção a sua vassoura.

Quando terminou de encerá-la a guardou no seu armário, olhou par baixo e percebeu que ainda estava com as proteções, sentou-se para tirá-las. Olhou para o chão e viu uma sombra, tinha certeza que estava sozinho, então levantou os olhos.

-... P... POTTER! – o moreno estava na entrada do vestiário com um sorriso nos lábios – Este é o vestiário Sonserino...

-Eu sei – disse rapidamente, cortando o escândalo que Draco iria começar – Eu pensei em encontrar você aqui, então vim ver – andou calmamente até o banco onde Draco estava sentado – O treino já acabou, não? Gostaria de conversar com você um minuto.

-Conversar...?- perguntou um loiro incrédulo.

-Seus olhos estão muito vermelhos... – uma das mãos de Harry seguia caminha até a bochecha de Draco. O mesmo empurrou o maior, impedindo tamanha aproximação.

-Não chegue tão perto de mim! –esbravejou.

-O quê? Você sempre chega perto de mim quanto vai disser coisas indecentes. Você é realmente tão sensível a mim assim?

-O que...! – o Malfoy se sentiu insultado e pôs a falar – Você não está se gabando, está Potter? Eu absolutamente não tenho a intenção de...

-Sabe – disse o moreno num tom severo – Ainda hoje,... Eu não olhei nada além de você. Eu realmente não tenho razão para pensar em você – Harry olhava diretamente nos olhos do menor - Mas, apesar de mim mesmo, eu encontrei meus olhos seguindo você ainda mais.

Draco o olhava com uma expressão chocada. O Potter continuou a falar:

-Mesmo agora, eu não quero reconhecer, que eu me interessei por você. É diferente para você? – Harry se sentou ao lado dele – Malfoy? – E, com uma das mãos, tocou a de Draco, a outra, seguia em direção ao rosto do loiro.

-Eu... – _Quando eu toquei nos lábios dele, não pude evitar em dizer "Porque" - _Pesou Harry _- Eu não estava perguntando sobre o beijo._ – Acho que meu corpo acabou de perceber o que minha mente e coração foram muito lentos.

O morno escondeu a face entre no ombro de Draco, que estava chocado demais para falar. Ele ficou chocado e admirado com as palavras de Harry, o moreno estava sendo sincero com ele.

_Sem pensar "eu odeio isso" eu me achei pensando em como eu queria tocá-lo..._

-Eu quero tocar você...

**-x- **

_O que ele esta dizendo...? Por que?_

Draco olhava incrédulo para a cabeleira negra que estava em sua frente, o seu dono se encontrava com a face escondida na curva do seu pescoço, podia sentir a respiração do moreno, e seu nariz roçando na sua pele. Não conseguira entender o que Harry havia acaba do falar. E estremeceu quando Harry começou a beijar seu pescoço alvo. Harry Potter havia se declarado para ele, e isso nem ele teria sonhado que poderia acontecer.

_Como ele consegue disser isso para mim? ... Por que ele... Consegue admitir esses sentimentos com tanta facilidade...? _

Harry mordia levemente a garganta do Malfoy. Este estava tremulo, e não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra seguer, elas formavam um bolo em sua garganta, seu coração estava acelerado, suas bocejas estavam vermelhas, e não conseguiu resistir ao toque do maior...

-Pa...re! –Consegui disser por fim, mas não passava de um gemido.

-Ao menos que você diga que odeia, pretendendo isso, eu não vou parar – disse olhando profundamente nos olhos de Draco.

_Uma coisa que um não quero admitir._

Abocanhou-lhe os lábios num beijo, seus braços já estavam na cintura do menor, puxando-o para perto. Suas línguas valsavam, e Draco não conseguia resistir ao moreno. Era seu pecado.

_Eu o odeio. Eu o odeio... !_

Draco conseguiu levar os dois delgados braços até os ombros largos do maior, e o empurrou com toda a força que tinha. Foi o suficiente para afastá-lo por alguns instantes.

-Pare! Não me toque!

Mas novamente o maior investiu contra ele, e ainda por cima, com um sorriso nos lábios. O que surpreendeu ainda mais o pobre Draco, quando ouviu a voz rouca do maior no seu ouvido. Harry sussurrou:

- "_Pretendendo_" eu disse – E abocanhou o lóbulo da orelha do menor, arrancando um gemido de indignação do Sonserino.

_Eu poderia socá-lo e sair correndo, mas não conseguiria me manter afastado dele..._

Harry desceu uma das mãos até as nádegas firmes do loiro, que surpreso, soltou um gemido misto de surpresa e prazer.

_Eu não sou forte o bastante..._

-Você pode lutar contra mim se quiser. Mas Malfoy, você sempre está pensando em mim, sempre sonhando de mim... E você provavelmente pensa em como você desejaria poder desfazer algumas escolhas que fizemos.

Draco o olhava chocado, como ele conseguia lê-lo tão facilmente? Foi pego de surpresa novamente, Potter o beijou novamente. Mas dessa fez cedeu as caricias do maior. Harry empurrou gentilmente o corpo de Draco para se deitar no banco, e deitou por cima do menor, que entrelaçou os braços no pescoço de Harry. Com uma das mãos Harry desceu até a virilha do menor e abriu o zíper.

_Eu não fiz nada ao meu alcance para resistir a ele... Não resistir a ele foi o meu primeiro erro._

Estavam no vestiário Sonserino. E foi naquele banco que fizeram sexo. Não, não foi sexo. Foi amor. Harry o penetrou gentilmente, mas mesmo assim a dor era enorme. As lagrimas não podiam ser evitadas. O Grifinório secou suas lágrimas com a língua. Os óculos de Harry foram perdidos no meio da fricção entre os corpos. Não, não era sexo. Era amor. Gemidos de prazer podiam ser escutados a distância. Mas não ligavam, pois não estavam fazendo sexo. Faziam amor.

_Mas... Mas o meu segundo erro foi ainda mais grave._

**-o-**

Estava num banheiro qualquer nem sabia em que andar era por que não ligava, secava as suas mãos. Iria para sua próxima aula o quanto antes, não queria encontrar Potter. Não haviam se falado, desde do ultimo encontro no vestiário. O som de uma descarga fora ouvido, não ligou, pois pensou ser uma pessoa qualquer. Nem ao menos olhou no espelho. Só depois de uma voz chamar sua atenção.

-Ah... Malfoy... ? – Era Potter.- Até agora você não pode separar-se de mim, você até mesmo parou de revidar e fazer aquela cara de bastardo por um tempo – falou Harry – Hey, você ainda não percebeu que você me ama?

-Não brinque comigo Potter! Você sabe muito bem o que eu sinto por você! –respondeu um Draco muito irritado – E qualquer um com juízo nunca...

Draco, falou se virando pra encara o Santo Potter, e foi a oportunidade que Harry queria. Calou o Malfoy, dando-lhe um beijo. Draco automaticamente deu um empurrão no menino, também, dando um passo para trás. Porém foi impedido, porque Harry lhe segurava um dos pulsos.

-Pare seu imbecil!

-Está tudo bem, não está? Afinal, não é a primeira vez. Se você apenas aceitasse seria mais fácil,... Para você também.

Draco estava prestes a responder, porém olhou para a porta e viu que duas pessoas observaram. Eram Crabbe e Golye, seus "amigos", eram, na verdade, meros ajudantes de Lucius, pai de Draco.

-Mas o que? Me dá um tempo, me enlouquecendo na porta do banheiro. O que? Aquele não é o Harry com o Malfoy? – disse um.

-Vocês dois brigando? De novo?- perguntou o outro.

Draco desviou o olhar. E Harry percebera sua ação.

_Se continuarmos assim... Eu poderia disser eu a reputação dele estaria indo pra o inferno se não tomássemos mais cuidado. Aquela noite nós dois no preocupamos sobre o que nossa associação poderia significar. No final acabou com uma carta, sem o consentimento de nenhum de nós. A carta era sobre o Malfoy e eu. E ela chegou ao seu destinatário._

Uma coruja levara a carta até uma casa bem distante. Eu homem atendeu a coruja, ele era alto, e tinha longos cabelos platinados. Olhos incrivelmente azuis e extremante frios. Ele trajava vestes negras, parecendo um corvo no meio do inverno. Pegou a carta, leu o seu interior, depois, irritado ao ler o seu conteúdo, esmagou-a com uma das mãos. E atirou na lareira que tinha em sua frente.

_Infelizmente, caiu nas mãos da última pessoa no mundo que nós dois queríamos que soubesse. _

**-x-**

_Crabbe..., Golye e aquele Potter...! O que deveria fazer? Eu sei que meu pai vai ouvir sobre isso. E ele vai ficar furioso! _

Draco estava enrolando em suas cobertas, pensando sobre o que aconteceria se seu pai descobrisse seu "relacionamento" com Potter. Ele apertava os olhos e se encolhia ainda mais, imaginando a reação de seu pai.

_Aquele Potter! Aquele Potter! É tudo culpa dele! _

_Você ainda não percebeu que você me ama?_ – a voz daquele bastardo ecoava em sua mente, e ele apertava os olhos lembrando-se da imagem do menino.

_É verdade que eu ando pensando muito nele ultimamente, mas eu... Por que...Por que eu deixei ele me tocar? _

Lembrou-se então do seu primeiro beijo com Potter. Na escada, quando ele estava com a perna afundada no degrau falso.

_Não sou seu arqui-rival? E por que minha cabeça dói? Ele está sempre criando confusões para mim..._

**-o-**

Era feriado de Natal. A maioria das pessoas passaria este feriado em casa, eram apenas uns poucos alunos ficariam no castelo de Hogwarts. Estava quase na hora de todos irem para o trem, que os levariam até as respectivas plataformas. Draco era escoltado por dois brutamontes, Crabbe e Golye. Até que o Malfoy ouviu um voz atrás de si:

-Indo para casa?

Virou-se e viu Potter, aquele infeliz o seguia para todos os lados devia gostar de envergonhá-lo. Estava quase se tornando uma inconveniência.

-...Sim.- disse por fim.

-Não nos veremos por um tempo... É realmente uma pena – disse olhando nos olhos do Sonserino.

-Certo... – respondeu seco e seguiu caminho até a estação onde o Expresso Hogwarts, a locomotiva vermelha, os esperava.

_Iria demorar até nos vermos novamente. Eu fiquei me perguntando que seria como não conseguir vê-lo, assim me sentiria melhor. _

**-x-**

Depois de algumas horas, bem longe da companhia do moreno, Draco estava na plataforma 9 ¾, sozinho. Olhou a sua frente e um homem alto, com os cabelos longos e platinados, o olhava, com seus olhos azuis gélidos, muito irritado.

-Pai...?- perguntou Draco ao homem.

**-o-**

Harry estava sentado num banco qualquer admirando as arvores de natal que haviam em no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, eram doze no total. Eram realmente estonteantes, porém de que importava uma decoração maravilhosa de Natal quando não se tem uma família com a qual comemorar o feriado?

Afinal, era para isso que o Natal existia. Não era uma simplória troca de presente e comilanças, não, tudo fazia parte, claro, mas o motivo pelo qual esse feriado ainda estava de pé, era a celebração da família. À união da família. Senão fosse por isso, os bruxos já teriam desistido do feriado há muitos tempos, não passaria de um feriado trouxa qualquer.

_Malfoy... Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui... O mais rápido que ele estiver de volta será melhor... _

**-x-**

-Pai...? Este não é o caminho para casa...!- tentou contestar o jovem Malfoy, porém seu pai se recusava a respondê-lo.

Entraram num pequeno hotel, as redondezas da plataforma, e ao pegar a chave, Lucius, já o puxava para dentro do quarto. O homem o atirou a cama assim que entraram no cômodo.

-Eu não pretendo levar você para casa hoje – disse o maior olhando para seu filho, que se petrificara de medo na cama -... Eu não posso permitir sua entrada na nossa casa, sem fazer você compreender a sua precária situação... Há tempo você esqueceu o objetivo legítimo de seu ódio. O que você está fazendo?

Draco sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, logo um pensamento de que seu pai sabia de tudo surgiu em sua mente. Sobre tudo, de tê-lo beijado no bainheiro, de ter feito amor com ele, e até mesmo que andara sonhando com ele! Draco se atirou nos braços de seu pai e implorou:

- Pai! O senhor está enganado, eu não fiz nada com...

-Você é ingênuo! – cortou o Malfoy mais velho- Quanto mais você deixar que aquele menino se aproxime de você, mais você se envolve com ele. Você sobrepujando a perspicácia dele! Não cometa erros, ele ira encher seus ouvidos de mentiras e transformá-lo em um traidor. Não somente a mim, porém a todos que seguem a Marca Negra!

Draco continuava nos braços de Lucius, estava pálido, mais pálido que de costume, não acreditara no que estava acontecendo. Seria punido e, mal sabia ele, da pior forma que um pai pode punir um filho. Então ele tentou explicar a seu pai, mas ele não o ouvia, Draco estava começando a ficar realmente desesperado.

-Eu não amo o Potter! Eu nem gosto dele! Eu o detesto! Eu o odeio!

-Draco –disse Lucius pondo uma das mãos na bochecha esquerda do filho- Meu querido Draco. Parece que terei de forçar uma lição a você– Ele o olhou de uma forma muito piedosa, amas ainda com um tom de irritação– Se eu tiver, eu irei afastá-lo daquele menino... Com minhas próprias mãos...

-Pai...? – O jovem Malfoy olhou de uma forma incrédula, ainda mais incrédula que já estava. As lágrimas já brotavam de seus olhos.

-Retire suas roupas.

**-x- **

Harry ainda estava sentando a frente de uma arvore de Natal. Estava pensando muito, e um agente influenciador de seus pensamentos era Malfoy. Ele olhava as fadinha que faziam as árvores natalinas brilhar.

-Você provavelmente já deve estar em casa agora, huh... Malfoy...Eu quero te beijar...

**-o-**

-Não...! P-pai...! – Dos olhos de Draco caiam lágrimas, seu pai estava com uma das mãos em suas partes, estimulando-o. Estava completamente despido, tremendo de medo pelo que conheceria em seguida. Infelizmente, ele sabia o que iria acontecer.

-Draco... –Seu pai levantou seu queixo, forçando-o a fita-lo, porém Draco estava com os olhos bem fechados – Se eu ouvir que você esta saindo com ele novamente, eu não seriei tão gentil! Lembre-se Draco você é filho de Lucius Malfoy... – e sua mão livre deslizou até o quadril de Draco, afastou as nádegas do menor, e o penetrou com dois dedos, que ainda estava com as luvas grassas de couro de Dragão. Draco soltou um guincho de dor.

**o.o.o**

-Querido, - Draco podia ouvir sua mãe do lado de fora do seu quarto, pelo seu tom de voz, parecia bem preocupada – Draco está agindo um pouco estranho. Ele não sai do quarto, não pediu presentes caros e não come nada além de pequenas porções...

-Deixe-o – pode ouvir também a voz de seu pai – Ele estará bem depois de dormir. Se algo tivesse acontecido ele já teria nos contado, não?

Draco estava deitado em sua espaçosa cama de casal, com um pijama confortável. Porém ainda sentiu um desconforto enorme, suas partes baixas doíam muito. Não conseguia se mecher muito por que doía. Doía até respirar. Doía amar. Doía amar Potter. E o pior, não podia falar nada a ninguém, porque tinha medo que seu pai o punisse de forma pior. Então além de dor sentia medo, e ainda por cima, medo do seu pai. Uma pessoa que ao invés de feri-lo, deveria protegê-lo.

**-x-**

Finalmente o feriado de Natal havia acabado, e a longa espera de Harry também. Finalmente o silencio que estava em Hogwarts seria quebrado, e o colégio seria tomado pela vida novamente.

_Ele voltou!_ - disse ao saber que todos já estavam no pátio principal Harry pôs seus agasalhos na esperança de poder ver Draco novamente.

Chegando ao pátio viu o Malfoy caminhar entre as pessoas, e foi de encontro a ele. Ao perceber a presença de Potter, Draco levantou seus olhos cinzentos e encontrou as esmeraldas de Harry. Porém, seu contado visual com Draco foi cortado por dois brutamontes que surgiram, literalmente, do nada.

_Parece que eles estão tentando mantê-lo afastado de mim...? Será que Malfoy sabe disso? Será que ele pôs estes dois mostrengos para protegê-lo...? A partir daquele momento, toda vez que eu chegava a menos de três metros de distância do Malfoy alguma coisa acontecia para nos separar. Alguma coisa sempre nos separou durante aqueles dias,com toda certeza era magia._

Harry olhava para a nuca Draco, durante as aulas, pensando sobre o que deveria ter acontecido no feriado de Natal, para ter feito Draco se distanciar tanto de Harry.

_Alguma deve ter acontecido. Malfoy não disse nada. Eu quero perguntá-lo, mas não conseguiria fazer a longa distância... _

**-o-**

Draco estava no salão comunal da Sonserina e, novamente, sendo escoltado pelos dois trogloditas sem cérebro, Crabbe e Golye. Naquele final de semana seriam permitidas as idas a Hogsmead. Porém, Draco tinha outros planos. Ficar e estudar, pelo menos, para ocupar sua mente e não pensar _nele._

-Draco, você vai sair novamente?- perguntou um.

-Não, -respondeu, logo sentando num sofá confortável, logo a frente tinha uma espaçosa mesa– Eu vou ficar aqui e estudar hoje.

Sem nem pensar, coisa que eles já não faziam, os dois já estavam de partida novamente.

_Aqueles dois idiotas, passam o dia colados em mim como cola..._ –pensou Draco– _Eu pensei que estaria entorpecido com isso mais rápido. Como as coisas estão por enquanto, parece que nunca mais vou... _- Seu pensamento foi interrompido por algo que se mexeu sobre a mesa.

_Um Lembrol _– o objeto estava num tom de vermelho, o que indicava que alguém tinha se esquecido de algo – _Como se eu pudesse esquecer, pai _– pensou Draco com desgosto. Pegou o objeto e desejou que nada tivesse acontecido, desejou nunca ter se envolvido com Potter – _Eu queria que tivesse uma maneira de esquecer..._

- Isso é um Lembrol, não é? Tem algo que você não deve esquecer? – uma voz sussurro em seu ouvido, deu pulo de susto, porque reconhecia a voz. "É ele...!"

-Po...! – tentou falar, porém, uma mão fora posta sobre sua boca, impedindo o de falar.

-Shh!Não fale tão alto! – _Como ninguém percebeu?_-perguntou-se Draco.

-Esse é o salão comunal da Sonserina! Como você entrou aqui...? – conseguiu afastar a mão do moreno o sufiecente para falar.

- Eu tenho meus segredos – _Se eu fizer uma confusão_ –pensou Draco- _Ele vai ter de correr..._ – Seus guardas são bem astutos. Eu não conseguiria chegar nem perto de um metro sem fazer isso – sussurrou Harry no ouvido de Draco.

- Alguém vai chegar logo – disse o loiro decidido.

Harry estava detrás do sofá onde Draco se encontrava, estava praticamente o abraçando por trás. Harry não agüentou e puxou o queixo de Draco para perto do dele.

-Você não estava preocupado comigo? – disse com a você rouca, rosando os lábios nos do menor.

-Pare eu...! –Draco percebeu ter esbarrado em algo quando tinha empurrado Potter, então percebeu que era seu Lembrol, o objeto se espatifou no chão. A fumaça vermelha que tinha dentro dele foi liderada pelo saguão Sonserino, por algum motivo Draco soltou um guincho, e ergueu a chão como se pudesse pegar o objeto ou sumir com aquela fumaç dentro da fumaça vermelha imagens começavam a se formar, e uma voz falou. Não era uma imagem, era uma lembrança.

"_O que você pretende com Harry Potter?"_

Era Lucius Malfoy, ele estava na frente de um corpo despido pálido. Dava estocadas violentas, a pessoa dava gritos de dor sofridos. Estavam numa cama, e Lucius em nenhum momento teve clemência nas estocadas.

"_Pondo essas mãos imundas no meu filho, Tentando fazer dele um servente? Nunca mais... Nunca mais eu quero ouvir de amor... Nunca mais...!"_

A pobre pessoa embaixo do corpo de Lucius chorava de dor, tudo que ela queria era que a dor passasse.

Lentamente a fumaça se desfez, com as palavras _"Nunca mais"_ ecoando pela sala. Harry percebeu, durante a lembrança, que a pessoa tinha cabelos loiros platinados, e olhos acinzentados que não paravam de escorrer lágrimas, Harry também percebeu que a sua pele era cor de alabastro. Harry não queria acreditar que, a pessoa que fora violentada por Lucius, era Draco. Potter encarava incrédulo o que restou do Lembrol. E, ali mesmo, quis tirar satisfações.

-Malfoy, o que foi aquilo? Não pode ser uma coisa dessa plenitude tenha acontecido com você... Pode? Malfoy!

Harry chocalhava o corpo Draco pelos ombros, fico ainda mais chocado com viu lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos de Draco. Era a prova. A prova de que, tudo que ele vira, era verdade. Draco estava chorando. Harry olhava para o chão de uma forma muito estranha, uma mistura de raiva e culpa.

_Nunca pensei que algo tão grave tivesse acontecido... Eu não queria que ele tivesse visto aquilo. A razão pelo qual eu não recusei. A razão pela confusão no meu coração... Para o Potter eu devo ser..._

-Eu te amo, eu quero te ajudar... – Draco ainda não levantou os olhos, ganhara um interesse muito grande por seus sapatos repentinamente, Harry pôs uma das mãos num ombro de Draco e continuou a falar:

-Amanhã vai ser o dia que todos irão a Hogsmead. Cedo amanhã de manhã, no trem... Enquanto ainda estiver bem escuro, vamos dar o fora daqui e ir para um lugar bem longe... Longe do seu pai, da sua família e de tudo que te deixa cativo... Eu... Estarei esperando por você...

-Ridículo! –retrucou o Sonserino, agora o olhando nos olhos. – Não poderia fazer algo assim! Você seria pego imediatamente! Eu não posso ir com...

-Eu não me importo de sermos pegos, - puxou novamente o queixo do Malfoy, e rosou seus lábios. – Ainda estarei esperando... – e sumiu. Literalmente, ele sumiu. Provavelmente foi embora _aparatando_...

As lágrimas novamente brotaram nos olhos de Draco, sem que ele pudesse controlá-las elas caíram por suas bochechas. Mas, ele, também não queria controlá-las, deixou-as cair. E conseguiu disser com uma voz chorosa:

-Você é um tolo... Harry Potter. - Lagrimas caiam, mas Draco não se importava, elas caiam e continuaram a cair. Lágrimas.

**-x-**

_Malfoy acha que sou tolo, não é? Mas eu não posso culpá-lo por isso, sobre estas circunstâncias, eu só quero levá-lo para longe de tudo isso. _

A face de Harry estava vermelha, e então ficou franzida. Seu nariz estava vermelho graças ao frio, mas tinha posto os agasalhos de inverno, por pressa ou para encorajá-lo, não tinha certeza.

_Seria melhor se a única coisa que ele visse fosse eu, seria melhor... Se... A única pessoa que ele nunca mais visse ninguém alguém de mim. Estou esperando. _

E realmente estava. O dia estava muito frio, ainda estava escuro, pois ainda era inverno. Harry estava com uma camisa normal, e uma jaqueta simples. Calças pretas e sapatos. Estava frio, mas Harry não se importava com o frio, certamente não, estava concentrado em Malfoy.

_Com toda certeza, Malfoy não vai vir. Ele não é esse tipo de pessoa... Que está disposta a jogar tudo que tem pelos ares. Eu não tenho família... E nada precioso que possa deixar para trás, mas eu sei que Malfoy tem muito mais apego pelas coisas que possui do que eu. E se, nada dessas coisas tivessem acontecido, não haveria a necessidade de eu protegê-lo. Talvez seja apenas meu ego. Mas eu... _

Harry ouviu passos vindos de sua fronte, levantou lentamente os olhos. Draco estava parado olhando para ele, vestindo roupas interinamente pretas, com um cachecol acinzentado. Sem delongas Harry correu até ele.

-Malfoy!

- Eu, realmente, não quis vir até aqui... – Draco começou a falar com voz tremula, olhando para o além. – Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que pode jogar tudo que tem fora. Eu não te amo. E se você estivesse aqui por seja lá quanta hora, eu não me importaria, eu provavelmente riria da sua cara. -Draco fez uma pausa e apertou os olhos. -Foi o que eu pensei, mas quando imaginei que você estaria aqui me esperando feito um idiota... - a voz do Sonserino estava cada vez mais baixa, virou a face para o lado, suas bochechas estavam totalmente coradas. – Por alguma razão eu não reagi como geralmente reajo... E eu vim aqui o mais rápido que pude... Eu não deveria ter vindo, e já sei e me arrependo por tê-lo feito...! Eu... Ow...

Um dos pulsos de Draco foi puxado, impedindo de se virar e voltar para o castelo. Harry tinha a expressão mais séria do que nunca e disse:

-Você não pode voltar agora. – E puxou o menor para um abraço bem apertado, ambos precisavam deste consolo. – Vamos, você e eu... _Juntos_...

**x.x.x**

_A primeira ordem era para não sair vagando pelo mundo mágico. Depois de levar isso em conta, nos hospedamos num lugar seguro. Eu acho que Malfoy ficou chateado por ter de se contentar com uma pousada sem muitos luxos. Mas se ele fez, ele nunca disse nada sobre isso._

Draco olhava pela janela do quarto, esperando que seu pai saísse da multidão que passava na ruela abaixo, desse um pulo de 6 metros de altura e entrasse no quarto, apontando-lhe uma varinha e gritando um _Avada Kedavra_, ou pelo menos, algo do gênero.

Suas mãos estavam apoiadas no frio vidro da janela. E logo após alguns segundos umas das mãos de Harry cobriu a sua. E o moreno disse numa voz cálida:

-Estou feliz que tenha escolhido vir comigo. –Draco o mirou nos olhos e o Grifinório juntou seus lábios num terno e manso beijo.

_... E eu, também, não tive nenhuma reclamação a fazer..._

O cálido beijo, logo foi se aprofundando. E de cálido, tornou-se quase selvagem. Eles queriam se aproximar cada vez mais, Harry puxou a cintura de Draco para mais perto. O mesmo passou os baços em torno no pescoço de Potter. Ambos davam gemidos de prazer, pois nos puxas e repuxas, seus membros rígidos se roçavam.

Caminharam, sem nenhum segundo separarem as bocas, para a cama macia e espaçosa da pousada. Os joelhos de Draco trombaram na borda da cama, e Harry jogou seu peso sobre o menor. Suas línguas pelejavam, sempre querendo mais e mais um do outro. Os beijos de Harry foram descendo até a garganta de Draco, que arquejava a cabeça para trás, com o toque.

Harry enquanto descia os beijos, ia desabotoando agilmente a camisa de Draco e a afastava para poder beijar cada parte do tórax do loiro. As pesas de roupas foram jovadas no chão, estavam atrapalhando o contato.O moreno passou as mãos em torno do membro rígido de Draco, que gemeu ao contato. Antes de Harry abocanhar o membro pulsante do Malfoy ele disse, com a voz entorpecida e rouca, de prazer:

-Malfoy...Eu te amo... – e começou a masturbar Draco com a boca.

Draco, por sua fez, não conseguia raciocinar com tanto desejo no seu corpo. Enquanto o Grifinório o estimulava com a boca, ia abrindo cada vez mais as pernas. O membro de Draco começou a secretar um líquido salino, e ia ficando cada vez mais rígido, Harry, com a experiência, soube que Draco estava prestes a se aliviar, e parou com os estímulos.

Ao parar arrancou um gemido de reclamação do menor. Harry se acomodou entre as pernas de Draco, e, gentilmente, esfregou o próprio pênis na entrada de Draco, espalhando o líquido que o próprio membro secretava. Isso serviu como um lubrificante emprovisado, por que todo o lubrificante que tinha comprado acabou. Empurrou gentilmente o membro para dentro de Draco, que gritou. Um grito misto de dor e prazer.

A pressão inicial foi estonteante para ambos. Harry forçou a si mesmo não começar com as estocadas, esperou até o corpo de Draco se acostumar, e, segundo depois, começou com as investidas alucinadas. Ambos gemiam muito, a dor de Draco logo fora esquecida, enquanto a ficção entre os corpos o estimulava. Draco cavou as unhas nos ombros largos de Harry. O colchão era macio demais, o que afundou os dois ainda mais na cama. Quando Harry entrava e saia freneticamente em Draco, estavam chegando ao clímax.

-Potter...

Draco gozou entre os dois corpos, e Harry, em Draco. O moreno abocanhou os lábios do loiro, que passou os braços em torno do pescoço do maior.

_Eu fiz amor com Malfoy, várias e várias vezes. Mais vezes que pude contar... Com minha pele deslizando na dele estávamos sempre ligados naquela intimidade. _

Então após aquele orgasmo avassalador, Harry beijou a mão de Draco. Beijou o dedo, que um dia, teria um anel. O anelar da mão esquerda. Draco passou a mão pela cicatriz na testa de Harry levantando um pouco sua franja revolta. Ambos esperaram as respirações normalizarem, e enquanto esperavam faziam caricias um no outro.

_Eu não poderia suportar ser separado dele... Seria o mesmo se tirassem uma droga de um trouxa. Eu pude amar tanto uma pessoa que bordou ao ódio... Eu queria que apenas olhasse para mim, o pensamento que empacou em mim antes –de ser egoísmo- não mudou. Antes, eu me perguntei se isso tinha crescido mais forte. É suficiente como está? Mas eu ainda posso sentir aquela sombra que o segue, o pai dele. Eu odiaria ter que devolvê-lo, ele tem que permanecer comigo, olhando somente para mim..._

Draco pôs uma mão sobre a mão de Harry que estava em sua bochecha. E disse:

- Potter minha garganta está seca.

-É porque você ficou gritando muito, não é?

-E de quem é a culpa? – retrucou Draco, muito irritado.

-Eu vou fazer um pouco de chá! – respondeu Harry se levantando, estavam completamente nus, mas já tinham se acostumados com a aparecia um do outro. Quando Harry achou os óculos entre as cobertas foi fazer o chá.

Após alguns minutos Harry entregou a xícara com o chá fumegando a Draco. O mesmo pegou-a e tomou o chá silenciosamente.

_Draco está tão quieto. É difícil de acreditar que ele não tenha dito uma só palavra._

O Malfoy tinha recolocado a camisa, era uma das coisas que Harry não conseguia entender, mas para Potter não ficar nu sozinho pôs a camisa novamente. Quando Draco estava na metade da xícara, olhou para Harry e o mesmo sorriu para ele. Com uma das mãos, Harry, tirou os óculos e com a outra a xícara das mãos de Draco, e colocou ambos os objetos em cima do criado-mudo. E beijou Draco, que ficou surpreso com a ação do maior. Logo, entendeu o que aconteceria em seguida e retrucou:

-Ah, Qual é, deixe-me beber meu chá em paz!

-Não – respondeu Harry com um sorriso inocente nos lábios, empurrado Draco, fazendo se deitar novamente.

Harry lentamente foi deslizando a camisa pelos ombros do menor, beijando lhe o ombro, a clavícula, e o pescoço. Novamente estava dentro de Draco, a entrada que conhecia tão bem, para Harry era como estar em casa. Draco estava sentado em seu colo, enquanto segurava seus ombros para se apoiar melhor. Com as ondas de prazer, jogava sua cabeça para trás.

-Olha... Draco... Você sabe o que significa, não sabe? –perguntou Harry olhando para onde estavam conectados.

-Não – respondeu Draco num fio de você.

-Estamos conectados. É tão quente dentro de você, Draco...

Draco, não olhou de volta nos olhos de Harry. O que por alguma razão, deixou Harry muito irritado. Quando Draco olhou para Harry, o mesmo o olhava com as vistas entorpecidas por uma raiva repentina.

_Seria melhor se você só olhasse para mim. Enquanto você só olha para mim..._

Num segundo Draco estava no colo de Harry, no outro esta com as mão de Harry em sua garganta. Ele estava tentando matá-lo.

**-o- **

Harry estava tremulo, suas mãos tremiam tanto que seus braços chocalhavam, mas não fazia força contra a garganta de Draco, como se do nada, tivesse perdido a coragem. Draco o olhava ainda mais incrédulo, depois suas feições foram se tranqüilizando, até que "aceitara" a situação que se encontrava. Longos segundos se passaram em silêncio, e Harry continuava parado, com as mãos na garganta dele, e ainda entre suas pernas.

-O que você está fazendo Potter? Você está hesitando...? – falou Draco com sua voz de sempre, a famosa voz arrastada. –Está... Tudo bem. Eu... Eu acho... Eu estou com um pouco de medo, mas... Você é o que eu escolhi, embora eu nunca tenha dito e admitido.

_Foi o final que eu escolhi. Eu senti da mesma maneira Potter..._

Harry olhava para Draco, de uma maneira mais incrédula ainda. Incrédulo nas palavra de Draco. E ele mesmo fora tão egoísta...

-Eu sempre te quis... Potter...

Draco parou de falar quando sentiu algo quente cair em sua bochecha, era uma gota. Olhou para Harry, porém o mesmo tinha escondido o rosto em seu peito. Harry estava chorando, não sabia se era de alivio ou de vergonha. Porém as lagrimas de Potter, pegaram Draco desprevenido. Pôs uma mão na bochecha de Harry e imediatamente levou a mão até a nuca de Harry e puxara para seu peito, queria transmitir toda a segurança para o Grifinório. O abraçou de uma maneira reconfortante, e, pela primeira vez, disse o nome de seu amado:

-Harry...

**-x-**

_Eu me arrependo. Tinha algo dentro de mim, logo abaixo da superfície. Eu não queria que o pai dele, ou qualquer outro, o tacasse. Eu o queria só para mim. Foi um pensamento infantil. Ele, Draco, me escolheu, pelo menos por enquanto... E com aquele pensamento, e por um instante esse pensamento tolo desapareceu. _

Andavam pelo pequeno vilarejo bruxo, Harry e Draco, com capas negras, e com os capuzes na cabeça. Conversavam sobre o que tinha acontecido. Estavam lado a lado, com os ombros roçando, gostavam de se tocar, e sentiam falta do contanto.

-Eu nunca pensei que alguém poderia segurar meu coração com tanta força. Tanto que meu mundo todo mudou. Talvez eu tenha perdido a cabeça. – disse Draco a Harry que sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Pararam de andar de repente, Harry parara. E chamou por Draco, este também parou e olhou na direção que o moreno olhava. Era o diretor de Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore.

-O diretor...! Dumbledore...!- exclamou Draco.

Harry o puxara para sair do alcance do diretor o mais rápido possível. Porém, Dumbledore, que via artigos na vitrine em sua frente, levantou o dedo e murmurou um feitiço, ambos caíram inconscientes no chão.

-Este não é lugar para alunos vagarem sozinho... - disse Dumbledore, numa voz muito terna, para os meninos inconscientes -Ficamos nos perguntando por onde vocês dois andavam. Vocês meninos ainda são estudantes... Não é hora nem lugar para vocês ficarem sozinhos. Claro que terão a devida punição por não terem autorização de estar fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts em dias de semana. – disse o diretor, olhando por seus óculos meia lua. Seus olhos se voltaram para os corpos dos meninos, e algo chamou sua atenção: uma das mãos de Harry estava entrelaçada com a de Draco.

-Mas não é bastante notável esses dois terem tornado-se tão íntimos? – ponderou passando a mão sob suas barbas incrivelmente brancas.

_Fomos levados de volta a Hogwarts, e voltamos as nossas rotinas normais. O que, para nós, pareceu como se estivéssemos nos escondendo por incontáveis semanas, mas não passaram de dias. A punição que Dumbledore nos dera foi incrivelmente branda. Ele sentiu a diferença entre nós, e poucas pessoas além dele notaram o nosso sumiço. Malfoy e eu fizemos um show durante alguns dias e graciosamente a nossa "punição" estava nas mãos de Madame Pomfrey. _

E a punição foi: enterrar Mandrágoras nas estufas, de noite.

-Está frio! – retrucou Draco. – Por que nós temos que fazer isso como punição, e ainda por cima, de noite?- disse empurrando um bebê Mandrágora extremamente gordo para dentro de um vazo e cobrindo rapidamente com terra. 

-Você não está feliz que é só isso a punição? – perguntou Harry, também enfiando uma Mandrágora num vazo. Draco simplesmente ignorou Harry e continuou fazer o trabalho, para terminar o mais rápido possível.

-Hey Draco!- gritou Harry, para verificar se Draco estava ignorando-o ou não estava ouvindo-o. No fundo não fazia diferença.

-Não me chame assim aqui!- respondeu Draco.

-Você não esta feliz por estarmos de volta?-perguntou com um sorriso.

-E quanto a você?

-Acho que se pode disser que estou... Nós olhos na sociedade, ainda somos crianças, e eu ainda estou aprendo magia. Ainda tem muitas coisas que ainda precisamos saber, não é? Para finalmente ficar por minha conta... Eu vou te levar comigo de novo – e deu uma pequena risada.

-E quem disse que eu vou com você da próxima vez? Nunca mais!- exclamou o loiro.

-Você não é muito obediente quando esta aqui, não é? – cortou a distancia entre os rostos, o que fez Draco ficar ligeiramente corado, e rosaram os narizes, num beijo de esquimó.

-Cala a boca.

-Mas eu sei que você vai vir. Sei que vai. –Harry agora olhava diretamente nos olhos cinza de Draco -Por que você não pode olhar para mais ninguém além de mim, até que você se torne completamente meu.

_Eu vou sempre te possuir. Não importa quantas lágrimas inocentes sejam derramadas. "Gotas Inocentes". Eu quero que você só olhe para mim. Por que você me escolheu, e ninguém vai saber de um amor assim antes. _

Draco olhou para Harry, e depois sorriu. Ele era tão fácil de ler assim? Não saberia. Harry se aproximou mais de seus lábios, o os selou num beijo cálido.

-Eu prometo...- disse Draco. Consentindo. Ele iria, iria aonde quer que Harry o levasse. Por quê? Porque ele o amava. E amor tão puro assim, poucos tinham privilegio de ter.

**Yo! **

**Espero que tenham gostado. Se vocês quiserem "ver" é uma doujin, o nome é Innocent Drops. A doujin na minha opinião é mal-desenhada, mais é linda.**

**Obrigada por lerem!**

**Comentem! **

**Bejocas **


End file.
